It's Just Him
by Babybee61
Summary: Bella Cullen Lives in California and nothing really happens to her. Until He moves down the street... First of 2 stories displaying her time at high school with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat on the couch one Sunday afternoon I my pink silky dressing gown, with my brothers , Emmett and Jasper, I had no idea that in a few short minutes my entire life was about to change forever. My name is Bella Cullen; I am a Fresh-min in high school, although it is actually a mega snobby private school 30 minutes away. I live in a house too big for my Family of five, including my parents, Esme and Carlisle. We had so much ground I still hadn't seen it all and I'd lived here for 15 years. Nothing remotely interesting happened at all usually.

There was a knock at the door. None of us were going to get up, we just couldn't be bothered. There was another knock.

"Can somebody please get that!" Mum called down the stairs.

"No." we all chimed in together under our breaths as we continued to watch our cartoon.

"I nominate Bella". Emmett said

"I second that" Jasper muttered in an undertone

"But look at me, I am in my pyjamas, I can't possibly answer the door like this!" I proclaimed with faux melodrama. Emmett wasn't having it and pointed me towards the door. "Fine". I muttered. I wasn't really that bothered. There was another knock. "Alright, alright, I'm com-" I couldn't continue. As I opened the front door there was an image that took my breath away. There was a boy, tall, probably about 6ft 2, he had bronze coloured hair, his face was like porcelain ,smooth and un-tampered, his most prominent feature was his gleaming, emerald green eyes. He looked a couple of years older than me but I didn't care, however I was suddenly aware that I was wearing no make-up, my hair was a mess and my dressing-gown was suddenly very short for just above by thighs.

"Hello, me and my family have just moved in down the street, but because we're so busy we haven't any sugar, and my mother is very partial to her afternoon tea, even after the busy day we've had. May we borrow some?" He said as he held up a cup, laughing slightly. I was so dazed, he was talking to me. Me!! Wait, act cool. Catching my breath, I replied;

"Um- of course, why don't you just follow me then."

" Thank-you. I really appreciate it" he continued with a grin. Unfortunately in order to get to the kitchen we had to go through the sitting room. That's where my brothers were, I wonder what the odds are of me sneaking him in without my over protective brothers noticing, the odds, slim to none. "This way," I breathed, holding my breath as I opened the sitting room door.

"Who was it Bells?" Jasper called from the sofa without looking away from the TV. But Emmett noticed the god like creature standing on my right.

"Who is that?" Emmett demanded suddenly standing up.

"Sorry Em, this is, um. Sorry I didn't catch your name." I replied embarrassed

"Edward, Edward Masen, Me and my family have just moved down the street, I came for a cup of Sugar and Bella kindly agreed to lend me some." Edward recited holding up his empty cup, grinning slightly. Emmett had nothing to say about that and merely sat back down again looking vexed, I had a vague idea about what was going through his mind at that moment, none that are were above castrating my new friend. We walked in an awkward silence to the kitchen, but as soon as I disappeared Jazz and Emmett were in a vivid and graphic discussion about our new neighbour.

"So… what kind of sugar do you want, we have everything here, my mum likes to have choices…" I whispered he replied in a hushed tone.

" Um normal sugar will do, why are we whispering?"

"This, is why." I replied. I picked up my metal ring from the counter and placed it directly in-front of the handle of the second kitchen cupboard. I heard Emmett yelp from the next room.

"Son of a Bitch!" he screamed and I giggled. So did Edward.

"Ok" I said, in my normal tone of voice "We should be good to talk for about 5 minutes, that's when Jasper takes over. I continued with the normal sugar and started pouring it into the "I Love Tea" mug.

"So, your brothers, they seem nice." He started conversationally

"Yeah, they are, just not to complete strangers who appear at their front door and are alone in the kitchen, having foiled their great plan of ease dropping" I mumbled the last bit, but Edward still heard and reluctantly grinned.

"Over protective?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, last time the post man came in for some water they set the taps to explode, he never came back in after that" I laughed as I remembered the memory. Also I was so surprised how easy it was to talk to him. "Here you go" I said, placing the mug back in his hands.

"Thanks" he replied.

"So got any brothers or sisters?" I questioned as I leaned on the counter.

"Yes, I have two sisters, one older one younger. Their names are Rosalie and Alice." He said with some sorrow in his voice. I didn't really want to push him, I'd just met him, and so I let it go. " I'd better go, they'll be wondering where I am. It was nice to meet you."

"I'll show you out." I said, preparing for the worst I led him straight through the sitting room Jazz and Emmett were staring daggers at him or me, I really didn't know, but I laughed to myself anyway. We got to the door way too soon, trying to suppress my disappointment , I sighed; "So Edward, I'll see you around"

"Yeah, see you around" He replied, with a grin on his face. I nearly cried when I closed the door but then I remembered Jazz and Em. I had to go back in there or they would never let me live this down. So calmly I walked back into the sitting room, I could feel their eyes one me but I didn't make an action of it. I sat down , Emmett's eyes bore into me as did Jaspers. I couldn't take the silence anymore and said;

"What did I miss?"

"He's way too old for you Bells," Jasper calmly told me, that is what I love about Jasper, he's never to macho, very sensitive but not in a girly way, just not over reactive like Emmett was.

"And he's a cocky shit at that." He mumbled.

"Whatever Em, you're just jealous because somebody has a better car than you." I replied not looking away from the TV. Jasper laughed and Emmett growled. I ignored them both as I remembered the day that I first set eyes upon Edward Masen.

_______________________________________________________

I just didn't know that this would become something common


	2. Chapter 2

As I got ready for school the next morning, I couldn't get Edward out of my head. His perfect skin, his laugh, his beautiful eyes I had a really shit day that day .English, Math, Double PE, Home Economics, Geography, History and Double science. I was not looking forward to it. And it was just after Christmas break! But as much as I loved to daydream about it, the odds of Edward going to my school were non-existent because it cost mega bucks to go there for a semester. He was probably going to California High, the local high school. On the plus side my 3 best friends would be there .Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Lauren Mallory. They have been friends with me since 6th grade and we've never really had an argument. I loved them like the sisters I never had. They both had boyfriends but I have a stalker in the year above. His name, Kyle Metropolis .A mafia wannabe and he wanted me to be his "doll face".

I got my book bag and went downstairs for breakfast. Mum and Dad we're already there.

"Morning, Mum. Morning Dad! "I said as I sat down and pored myself some orange juice.

"Morning Bells" they both said in unison. My mum and dad were so in love it was unbelievable. They'd been married for 18 years now but they both looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room. I hope I have that someday.

"Is Jazz up, he's meant to be giving me a ride to school?" I asked

"Not yet sweetie" mum replied.

"Great, I have to leave in 5 minutes to be in time for homeroom and Jazz isn't even up yet? Who am I supposed to get a ride with?" I complained.

"As long as it isn't a boy I don't really care." My dad answered .Looking up over his paper. I loved it when he tried to be serious. It made me laugh. Dad was a doctor in the city and mum was a designer.

"Emmett could give you a ride in the jeep?" Mum answered

"Fine, tell him I'm in the car and he has 3 minutes to get down here or I'm driving it myself!" I muttered and turned to wait in the garage. As it turned out he was already there.

"Right lets do this" I muttered, he was a little annoyed as he had to wait for me I guess. There was a reason I didn't like to drive with Emmett, because he always drove over the speed limit, and he listened to his crap music on the way. As we pulled into the car lot there was a brand new car there. A shiny, Sparkling, Silver, Volvo .I wondered who owned it. I stepped out into the sunshine and my new jeans hung tightly to my hips. There used to be a uniform, but two years ago it was abolished for some unknown reason. But I still had pictures of Emmett in his uniform, ready for blackmail any day now.

I made it just in time for home room. We had an extended registration that morning because somebody, Jessica, had organised a protest to serve vegetarian friendly meals in the cafeteria just before Christmas break. Jess had been a Vegetarian for a year now and was very pissed because she couldn't eat anything there. Se wasn't even in the frame for it because she was a fresh-min and she got on with all the teachers so nobody would ever suspect her. Mr Dawson was going on about how everybody has the right to have their own opinions but should channel them in a protest free way. He was a bit of an idiot.

There was a short knock at the door interrupting his speech; my head had been on the table trying to think about how little I cared about this subject, Jess however was positively glowing. My bag rested on the seat next to mine and I leaned over to get my cell phone to text my friend, Mike, who was in another form to mine when I stopped., there was a short girl standing in the door frame, she had short black hair in a pixie cut and she wore jeans, sneakers and a cotton jumper and looked absolutely petrified. She must be new, I thought.

"Mr Dawson," Miss Boxton began, the head teacher" This Is Miss Alice Masen; she is a new pupil and is now in your form. She has some paperwork for you too sign. Right, good luck my dear" She replied turning to Alice. Masen, Masen, where had I heard that name before…

"Ok Alice, why don't you go and sit next to Bella." Dawson said pointing her in my direction

"Ok." Was all she said. She seemed shy. I moved my bag .Dawson carried on with his speech. This time I really didn't care.

"Hey, my name's Bella" I whispered, showing her my hand, she took it and replied;

"Alice." Her appearance was spectacularly simple yet so brilliant .Porcelain skin, smooth features and green eyes. And then I realised, she was his sister. He said he had to sisters .One older and one younger. This must be the younger one.

"I met your brother yesterday, that was quick, to come into school so quickly after moving in" I whispered again

"Yeah well mum thought it was best. We had a pretty rough time at our last place so we thought what the hell!" She seemed bubbly now, even though she was whispering.

"Do you need any help getting around today? I can help you know." I asked she seemed grateful and showed me her schedule.

"O-M-G!"I muttered "You have the exact same day as me"

"Really?"She seemed happy .I decided that she must me as nervous as all of us on our first day.

"Yeah I'll show you around, don't worry, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch as well if you like." I told her as the bell went for class

"Oh my gosh thank-you!" She replied. "I just need to check in with my brother, he wants to know I got settled in ok."

She walked around the corner to find her brother, he was leaning against the wall to French class. He smiled when he saw her and she ran into his arms. He swung her around and his green eyes met my Brown ones for a second then focused one his little sister.

"Oh Edward, I was so nervous when I walked in but then I sat next to Bella, she's been so nice to me!" She squealed .I blushed slightly.

"Really? Well Bella, I like your hair today, much nicer than yesterday's "Just got out of bed look" he replied with a grin.

"For your information, I had just got out of bed" I replied with a smirk.

"Oh." Alice seemed to realise something " So this is the girl who-"

"Gave us mum's sugar" Edward interrupted hastily" you should probably get to class."

"We're only next door, but yeah Stevens will kill us if we're late on the first day. It was nice to speak to you again- Oh no-We have to go" I saw who was coming

"Why?" Alice asked

"Because we-"

"Hey sexy, baby. Did you miss me?" Kyle said as he leaned in to kiss me but all he got was my hand

"I'm not sexy or your baby!" I retorted. Wiping his spit on my jeans.

"Aww don't be like that baby. You know that you want me. Admit it sweet thing." He whispered.

"Ok, come here for a hug then" I replied. Alice and Edward's face was a picture. I leaned in and I said "This is just for you" and I whispered in his ear.

"Fuck off you pervert" And I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Ouch" He keeled over and clutched his manhood.

"Bye Edward, see you later, come on Alice." I linked arms with her and walked off to English, leaving Edward laughing to himself as he stepped over Kyle into French. I could only smile and wait for what the rest of the day held…


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so when I got into English I was feeling pretty good about myself. I had done something to Kyle that every girl who he ever came onto was dying to do and I had a new friend. Alice was really cool. She seemed shy from the outside but once you got to know her it was hard to shut her up. In English she was so impressed about what I done to Metropolis we were talking about it all period. Much to Mr. Stevens's annoyance.

"So how long has Kyle been, well a prick?" Alice asked.

"Well, God, um, well I suppose it all started the first year of middle school. Emmett had moved up to High school Fresh-min and Jasper was in the 8th grade. Kyle is in his year. He started following me around everywhere. Freaky weird .I would come out of class one day and there he was. He was everywhere I told mum and dad about it and they had a word with him, well my dad did, mum thought it was sweet. But it didn't do any good. So I just got on with it. I was thinking about the 8th grade when he would be gone. But he came back after school, during lunch " Alice giggled" It wasn't funny. I was so scared, to be fair I still am. I always think that someday he will get me on his own and do something I cannot control. I put on this act a tough girl which I am but he really scared me. Now I have Jasper in his class so he can keep an eye on him and Emmett is a junior so he can threaten him if needs be. But enough about my tangled love life, what's your family like?" I questioned

"Well my mum is called Elizabeth and my Dad is Edward, but they call him Winnie for short, to avoid confusion between him and Edward, and Edward refused point blank to be called Junior." She said. I had to laugh at that "My older sister Rosalie looks a lot like my dad, the blonde hair and blue eyes. She is so beautiful. She is a sophomore like Edward But she was born in August ,he was born in October. They always get asked if they are twins, she really takes offence."

"Miss Cullen and Miss Masen! Enough with the chitter chatter or I will separate you two!" Mr Stevens warned.

We kept quiet after that Math was mainly the same. At break we went to the benches and just relaxed for a while, Alice was growing anxious because she had not seen Rosalie all day, we all reassured her that she was fine. Alice was quite young for her age she worried too much. She didn't have to do PE either, as it was her first day and had nothing to change into. Lucky her. However on the way to History in 6th period, she had a different teacher so I dropped her off then hurried off to my history class. I was clutching my books to my chest and I couldn't see anything in-front of me. Then I ran into something solid;

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." I said embarrassed not even bothering to look up to see who I hit. "I couldn't see where I was going and I was in a hurry and ,thank-you." The person I hit picked up one of my books and gave it to me. I looked up and saw a pair of shimmering emerald eyes.

"It's ok, Bella, no harm done." Edward said with a grin " So how's Alice doing?"

" Um- she's in History I dropped her off and she seemed fine, a little nervous but fine just the same, " I said

" Good .It's good she has a friend like you, she never really fit in Alice, always had trouble." Edward said

" I don't know why. She's great when you get to know her, a little worrying but fun." I noticed half of my books were missing only to see that Edward was holding the thickest ones. I smiled absentmindedly. " So how's your first day?"

"Well I've had worse. The guys keep looking at me funny, but I just smile back. That pisses them off" He smirked

"You really shouldn't do that, they could make your life difficult." I frowned.

"Well who wants an easy life anyway? Why so many books anyway?"

" Well half of them are for Alice but she wasn't really able to collect them. I will give them to her. Well this is my class, haven't you got a classroom to go to?" I asked

"Well yeah, but I saw a damsel in distress, I'm sure Mr. Templeton will understand." He replied

" I am not a damsel, but yeah I was kind of in distress." I said. We walked to my seat and he dumped the books on my desk "Thanks Junior…"I muttered

"What did you call me?" He asked in a serious yet jokey way.

"What did you think me and Alice were going to talk about, knitting?" I questioned

"Well I hoped you would, I need a new sweater." He laughed and he walked out the classroom waving to me as he went. I barely paid attention to my history lesson, I only wrote the title " Pre-War Germany" and daydreamed the rest of the period.

I kept thinking of Edward, he was pleased that his kid sister had a friend. I was a kid too, he thought. I couldn't even drive! He could have any girl in this school and they all would for him. Why should he pick the normal Fresh-min… I went on thinking about that and it made me depressed .When the bell rang I heaved up the eight books and I walked all the way across campus to the cafeteria. On my way I caught a glimpse of Kyle. He immeadiatley went in the other direction. I laughed to myself.

As I entered the cafeteria I looked across the room and saw Alice waving to me , I walked over to her, but half way I noticed who was sitting at Emmett's table. Jasper ,a tall blonde and oh my god….


	4. Chapter 4

Why was she over there with him? Why was she laughing at his jokes? Why did I suddenly feel like I wanted to leave this room and never come back? This all happened in the space on a nano-second and I continued walking to my seat, trying my best not to look in that direction. Jess was there, sitting with her boyfriend Mike, and then there was Angela and her boyfriend Ben and Lauren and Tyler. Then there was my only single friend, Jacob Black and Alice. I sat in between them so I could bitch about the other couples if it was necessary.

"Hey Jake, this is my friend, Alice Masen, she's new." I introduced them. They had already been introduced but I needed something to do. By pure coincidence I noticed the Emmett , Edward and Jasper were all sitting on the side opposite me, even though they could watch me if they wanted. Jasper was already looking at my direction but not at me I noticed. Hmm…

"So Bells, I have something to tell you. It's quite complicated so can we go outside?" Jake asked me. I saw that Mike and Tyler exchanged glances with him but I really wanted to get out of there away from the blonde and Edward.

"Sure here you can carry two of my books, Alice I'll be back in a minute. I hope" I muttered the last bit .Me and Jake shimmied over the seats. I caught eyes with Edward for a second but I'm sure he didn't mean to look at me. I felt somebody following me with their eyes but I didn't see who. However we got halfway to the door and the middle of the room when Jake said;

"You know what?" he grabbed my arm "Fuck it. I can do what I can in here!" his grip tightened and he done something that I never thought or expected; Jacob Black kissed me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's point of view 

I was sitting with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper .Emmett was ok as long as you weren't going after his little sister. Well as long as I could control that part of me then I would be ok. She was Emmett's little sister for God's sake! Off limits. Then I noticed, she gave Alice her books and started talking to the boy on her left. She looked really pissed, I was tempted to go over to her and ask her what the matter was, but I couldn't risk suspicion with Emmett and Jasper right next to me. As she left with the oversized freshman, I caught her eye for a second and she looked away. I continued to look at her. The boy looked like he was contemplating doing something. Suddenly he turned around and grabbed he arm. She looked puzzled, that was just rude grabbing her who did he think he was? But what he did next made every male at our table growl.

"What the Fuck! Is Jacob Black doing to our little sister?" Emmett growled. I was choking on a grape. So the child had a name. He also kissed the girl I loved. WHOA, Whoa, whoa. I loved her? Emmett was getting wound up and he drew level to stand up. Jasper did the same; Rosalie just looked around and smirked.

"Jeez relax guys. She's fine. Look at her. She's not exactly fighting him off is she?" Rosalie said, standing up to get in-between Jasper and Emmett. Rose was right, she liked it. She was enjoying her self. We weren't the only ones watching. The whole room was looking. I wondered if that was his plan. He was spinning her around, his mouth still on hers.

"Yeah Emmett, you can kill him when she's not around to be upset." I muttered darkly. Then suddenly thy broke apart. And she done something that made me very proud. I laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

His mouth was on mine and he was exploring my mouth with his tongue. Jake wasn't like this .Spontaneous and sexy. Then my books dropped, Jake was spinning me round. I heard two chairs scrape in the back round, two guesses who they were. I liked the kiss, but not the fact that Jake was the one kissing me; I wanted it to be Edward. We broke apart and I done something so instinctive it hurt. I gathered all the strength in my right hand and slapped him round the face. He winced and clutched his face. "You Bastard" I heard an unfamiliar laugh somewhere. I wondered who it was. Alice ran to me with her books, I got mine and went with her. I wanted nothing more than to leave that room. Jacob had completely embarrassed me. And god knows what Edward thought. He probably hated me. I couldn't be asked today. "Listen Alice, I really can't be bothered with double science today. Not after what just happened. I'm ditching. You don't have to come with me it's your first day and if you get caught you'll get into loads of trouble so I -" I started

"I'm coming with you, no way am I going to endure that on my own. How are we going to leave?" She asked, I was surprised but secretly overjoyed .I didn't want to ditch on my own.

"Meet me in the parking lot in 5 minutes." I whispered. She nodded and walked away .Putting on my bravest face. I walked back into the cafeteria .Everybody was looking at me but I didn't care. I walked straight over to where my brother sat. The girl was looking at me but I didn't care .Edward was too, trying to keep a straight face obviously but still concerned. "Emmett give me your car keys." I said.

"What the fuck? No way, you're under-age, and you can't even drive." He added smugly

"Really? Remember a couple of weeks ago you went to that party and when you got back you saw the car was parked differently to when you did."

"Yeah. I thought it was Jasper." He replied.

"Well even Jasper's parking isn't up too scratch" I said, Edward coughed trying to hide a laugh again but I needed this too much. Emmett frowned with shock. "I don't need keys to get it started, this just makes it easier." Emmett obviously still in shock handed them too me. Edward followed the key transition as it passed into my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Home," I said. Turning to Edward;"Alice is coming, she wants to so who am I to argue." So I guess I'll see you lot later bye," I started to walk out and Jacob started to walk towards me. I just flipped him the bird and continued. I reached the parking lot. Alice was waiting for me. I showed her to the jeep and drove away… 


	5. Chapter 5

I just drove; we listened to the radio and talked. Alice was annoyed with Jacob for doing that to me and the guys for going along with it. Because I looked older I wasn't stopped and I prayed that mum wasn't home. She wouldn't buy that we had a half day. It took longer than usual to get home from school, considering that it was an expensive school, you'd think it would be harder to get out of there, but Lunch was when the teachers got slightly pissed and didn't really care. I was thankful that mum wasn't home and I knew dad was on all day at the hospital, so I pulled up in the driveway. "So Alice, what do you want to do?"

"Um, I don't know anything really." She replied. I really needed to relax and I knew what would calm me down.

"Why don't we do some yoga and swimming, you can borrow one of my suits if you want." I told her. She seemed pleased and we rushed up too my room to change. I put on some sweats and underneath an orange bikini which was a little revealing but nobody was going to see me anyway. Alice borrowed my black bikini which was equally as revealing and some black sweats over them. We walked out into the grounds next to the pool and I put in my yoga CD. Alice seemed really into this;

"Have you done this before Alice?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, but don't tell Edward, he'd never let me live it down. He already thinks I'm crazy enough without doing yoga so I do it in my room." She replied with her eyes closed, completely focused on her deep breathing and I didn't want to bother her. As I was listening to the CD, I kept thinking about that kiss and I was imaging Edward instead of Jacob, I would have enjoyed it, and he would have been distracted but I didn't care, at least I would have lived a little. I wanted to go back there and kill Jacob and I wouldn't be afraid of the consequences afterwards.

"Bella? Bella! "Alice said and my eyes flickered open and I saw Alice running her eyes in-front of my eyes

"Hmm? "I replied, dazed "how long were we at it?" I asked

"About an hour" she replied and she took off her sweats and stood by the pool. I followed her and I took off my sweats and I saw her dive gracefully into the pool.

I was feeling a little childish and done a cannonball into there after her. She was laughing so much as we played around the pool. After about half an hour, I decided to do it properly and dive from the board. So I gracefully dived in. The angling was perfect and I just slipped in.

"Okay, lets talk .What is the cheesiest pick-up lines that a guy has ever said to you?" I asked.

"Ooh, well there was this guy, don't tell Edward as he was like a close friend of his, he said, "Alice, you must be Gillette because you're everything a man needs." She giggled.

"Oh my god!" I was laughing so much " that's nothing " I stepped out of the pool," I was on holiday in Ireland in the summer, I fat guy in a bar came up to me and said, " I followed a leprechaun to my pot of gold and he led me to you.", it was so funny because Emmett was there and he punched him." It was amazing." I replied, laughing. And I dived in again. This time when I came up Alice was pointing above me with her hand over her mouth and she went under the water. "What?" I muttered and I turned around, and I saw him. "Oh my gosh Edward, are you stalking me or something?" I joked as I swam over to the edge and leant on the edge. He crouched down and said;

"I like your bikini, very retro." He smirked.

"Really? I have some more upstairs, would you like to borrow one, I'm sure that you would look simply dashing in one of them." I fluttered my eyelashes

"As much as I think that that's a really good idea, and I really do, you probably don't have one in my colour." He smirked and he offered, me his hand to get out of the pool, he got splashed as Alice dived in again. I took it and he pulled me up. I went to get out of the pool and halfway Edward smirked and let go of my hand and I plunged back into the water. I saw Alice smile. And I went back up too the surface.

"You know, that's a dangerous thing to do," I smirked as I sat on the edge of the pool, my feet touching the surface of the water. "I have 2 older brothers and I would bet anything that they would do the same thing to you, I would duck if I were you." And I pointed to just behind him. There were three figures running towards us, all in swim suits. Jazz, Em and the Blonde girl.

"Party!!" Emmett shouted as he cannon balled into the pool, followed by Jasper and her.

"You're kidding me," Edward said, as he looked at the five of us swimming.

"Come on in the waters great." The blonde girl said.

"I'd rather not Rosalie; I don't have anything to put on." He replied.

"Oh well that's no excuse I brought you something from home, so go and get changed. Or I will get you in here myself." She threatened. Wait Rosalie? Oh my gosh, she was his sister. How did I not realise that?

"Fine, I will be back in a few, but if it's a bikini I will cheerfully kill you." He replied. He turned around and walked away.

"Okay, who's for Volley ball?" Emmett asked, well yelled, as he went and got the ball and net.

"I call Edward's team!" Alice yelled and went to stand on the side that I was standing on.

"Well I don't care whose team I'm on as long as I'm not on Bella's, she's shit at sport." Jasper said and went to the other side of the net.

"Agreed," Emmett yelled from far off. "Rosalie's on our team"

"Great," a voice from behind called and I felt a splash,"That means I get the freshman"

"And we get the old guy; do you still need that sweater?" I replied as Edward swam over to me and Alice, we formed a huddle "And I really suck at sport, so don't put me anywhere important" I added in an undertone.

"I think that would be best," Edward muttered. "So I'll take the back, Alice you take the front and Bella, you just stand on the side and look pretty."

"Okay" Alice and I replied.

"So, let the games begin." Edward muttered. And we turned around to face the enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can go first, losers!" Emmett said as he threw the ball to us.

"Be glad to Em, try not to whiplash!" Edward shouted back as he the ball.

"Why would I get whiplash?" Emmett replied with a grin

"Because of this" He replied. And he spiked the ball. Causing Emmett to abruptly turn his head in astonishment.

"Aw, shit!" he cried clutching his neck

"What happened?"Edward asked, innocently.

"It's on Kid, it's so on!" Emmett yelled.

"Bring it on Grandpa, Bring it on!" Edward replied. Emmett called another huddle and Edward swam somewhere, I didn't see, as I turned around. I felt breathe on the back of my neck and goose bumps erupt there.

"Did I mention that Alice and I were both on the water volleyball team for our last school?" Edward whispered

"Doesn't matter," I replied, turning to face him. We were so close; I could hear him inhaling air from his nose. "W-Were you any good?"

"Undefeated," he shrugged indifferently

"Sweet," I replied. I closed my eyes and when I opened it, I was in pain." Ouch! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... Oww! I muttered I started fanning my face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked sounding concerned.

"There is something in my eye. Shit! Oh my god"

"Let me have a look." He replied

"How, it's not like you can magically make it go away can you, fuck this hurts!"

"Trust me, I have magic fingers." He replied

"Well good for you then, however my eyes are pretty ordinary and are susceptible to pain like many mere mortals" I cried hysterically. But then suddenly the pain disappeared .My eyes were still closed but I could feel his hands on my temples. My heart stopped, Emmett and Jazz must be busy not to notice this.

"Open your eyes please." He told me. I opened them tentatively and I could see his eyes searching my face for any sign of pain, but there wasn't anymore, then his eyes met mine and he stopped, we just looked at each-other. It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours. Then I said;

"Um- it's-it's gone now." I whispered. He didn't make any sign of moving his hands "We should probably get back to the game; they've probably stopped panicking now." He still didn't move, he just kept gazing into my eyes. "Edward, come on. Alice won't be able to win on her own!"

"Yeah, so come on bro, we got asses to kick!" Alice cried as she jumped onto Edward's back. He suddenly seemed to realise that we were not alone. He suddenly let go of my temples and smiled.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this. Group hug." Edward said. Half of me thought that he just wanted to hold me but then I remembered, I was just his friends little sister. But the way he just looked at me didn't look very "friend of the family" if you know what I mean.

"Ok Masen, are you ready to get slaughtered?" Emmett shouted.

"Ready when you are!" He shouted back, swimming far away from me. And so it began. I was really just sitting on the side lines, well floating, but the way that they played was like a dance. They were weaving in and out of each other. They were like a volleying machine. Unfortunately some well aimed throws went in my direction, and of course I missed it. That evened out the score a bit and an hour later we had to spike the ball to win. We called a time out and I swam over to Alice.

"Oh my god! What are we going to do? "Alice was panicking, much to Emmett's enjoyment and Jaspers, though he didn't show it. He looked as if he were contemplating something.

"Okay Alice, it's going to be fine ,watch the front and I'll take the back, lets just pray that they don't throw it in Bella's direction we should be fine. Bella you know what to do?" He asked in a velvety tone

"Yes, stay the hell out of the way of the ball and look pretty." I replied.

"Excellent, lets do this," He muttered. He swam back to his position, as did Alice and I.

"Remember Brother, I was on the Volleyball team too!" Rosalie said with a smirk,

"Yes you were, as a substitute" Edward replied. Rosalie turned beetroot and the ball was headed in my direction.

----------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

Oh my god, I knew she would do that. She hit the ball in Bella's Direction. I wouldn't get there in time. Bella saw what she was doing too and winced, and she hit the ball right back. I laughed because Emmett's team were already celebrating. But the ball was going back to their side .They couldn't see it coming and when they did it was too late. There was an almighty splash and Emmett looked around .To see the ball floating 5 centimetres away from where he was standing. Bella's face was a picture that I wouldn't forget in a hurry. It took a second to realise what happened;

"No!" Emmett screamed. Alice raced over to Bella's side and started t hug her, I swam over as well. I fought the urge to kiss her right here right now because her brothers were at an unsafe distance for me and I had only really known her for a day. Instead I just hugged her. It wasn't satisfactory in my opinion. I wanted more, I needed more from her. She smelt amazing considering she had spent almost three hours in a pool and the chlorine in her hair made her even more appealing. She went underwater then rose again. The water glistened off her body and her orange bikini, complemented her figure. Even if it was a little revealing. I wondered if she knew this. She smiled at me and jumped on me to give me a hug. The feel of my hands on her bare skin felt so good, but all too quickly I pulled away, I don't know how much longer I could be trusted to be around her without doing something I would soon regret…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what do you think about Edward's lust for Bella ,how do you think it's going to pan out? Please review ,I would like some reviews before I upload anymore chapters!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A week had gone by since the volleyball game, and Emmett had not accepted that he had lost the game because of his little sister, who was crap at sports. It was murder to live with him, let alone be in the same room as him. I now tried to get a ride from home, from Jasper or leave earlier and walk to school which took twice as long. I still wasn't talking to Jacob although he tried to talk to me I just ignored him. It hurt not to be able to talk to him but he should have thought about that before violating me in the middle of a packed lunch hall. On the plus side, we, the Cullens, had gotten closer to the Masens. It was unexpected but we all just got along. Emmett and Rosalie had hooked up, though they didn't think we knew, Alice and Jazz got along just fine and as for Edward and I, well let's just say, that things had progressed from the volleyball game. We weren't together but there was something about him. It was weird; I had hidden behind a corner one time, just to see how he would react when I wasn't there. He looked so sad, but when I showed myself he smiled. I loved his smile.

I now sat with my brothers and friends at lunch, so when I walked into the cafeteria on Monday after history I was shocked to see that all of them were in a vivid discussion about something. My face fell as I saw Edward wasn't there. But I got my lunch and sat down next to Alice who was seemingly in discussion with Rose;

"Okay so, if the guests get there at around 7pm… Bella! Thank God you're here I need another opinion, the guys have been totally unhelpful." Alice muttered. Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks as if they had helped but she didn't like the answers they had given. "It's my birthday on Saturday and I don't know what to wear, here I took Polaroid's. Here look." She handed me three photos. One of her was her in a blue dress, it looked like leather but it worked on her. The next was a little black dress that hugged her hips but made her look a little short, and then finally there was one of her in a red dress that was clearly the best on her. It hugged her in all the right places and made her look several years older. It looked like a flimsy material but it looked nice on her and I envied her.

"I like the red one." I said, simultaneously as a voice behind me said the same thing. I turned to see who it was .I couldn't help but smile and neither could he and smiled back.

"Thank-you!" Jasper said loudly. I turned to look at him as did Edward. "I-I said that I like the red one too."

"We all did but she had to wait for Bella's opinion." Rosalie sighed .Taking a sip of diet coke. Edward sat down next to me as usual

"Okay so sue me I wanted a unanimous vote, I needed reassurance, so the party starts at 7pm but I would really appreciate it if you guys could come early and help, Rose will to be too busy getting ready and Edward will not let me do anything without his supervision so can you come early and relieve me from the slave driver?" Alice begged. I looked at Edward with fake disappointment and said;

"Tut, tut Edward. I thought better of you than that." I shook my head.

"Well I live in a female run house, I need something to exert my testosterone on and Alice is the only one who will let me look after her." He replied in monotone. Alice interrupted him.

"So Bella what are you going to wear?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know; guess I will have to go shopping." I replied dully

"Let's go after school," she whispered excited.

"Okay I guess, we can go to the city. I don't know what time the buses leave though." I answered." Mike will probably drive us."

"That's okay, I can drive you." Edward said

"Are you sure? We'll only go into one store I think." I said, astonished by his generosity.

"You wish, we need to find you the perfect dress, not one shop!" Alice answered eagerly

"Great!" I whispered. "Guess we'll meet you in the parking lot after school then," The bell went and Alice and I hurried off to science. Neither of us could concentrate, both for different reasons. Alice couldn't wait for the trip and I was dreading it. Before I knew it, it was time to leave. We left the classroom and right round the corner there was Jasper waiting for Alice, I suppose he wanted to check his wardrobe with her.

"I'll meet you in the Volvo." Alice said. I was puzzled, but I left her and Jasper to talk.

"Bella, Bella! Hey Bella!" A voice yelled behind me.

"Oh great." I muttered and continued out of the building towards the parking lot, I could see Edward standing beside it. He was catching up with me and I was halfway to the car when he grabbed my arm, just like he had last week.

"Hey Bells, are you ignoring me?" Jacob asked.

"Yes now let me get on with it." I replied with a smile.

"Aww you don't want that, now come here." He persisted.

"Is there a problem here?" A familiar voice behind me said.

"No Emmett, there's no problem; just Jacob is unable to take a hint." I replied, I could see Edward walking over to me.

"Do you want me too help him?" Emmett threatened. I knew it was genuine

"Well you could," I paused "but I think that he gets it now, don't you Jacob." Edward had joined us and set a threatening glance over at Jacob.

"Yeah, I get it." And Jacob walked away.

"Cocky shit, he wouldn't know what to do even if he had the equipment." Emmett growled

"Emmett does dad need to have the talk with you again?" I laughed

"I think that he does with you? Maybe get involved with some self defence classes with Jacob Black stalking you." He replied

"Like you don't do the same thing with -" I started

"Don't you have somewhere to be" he muttered .I turned around and walked to the Volvo. Edward followed, holding my arm protectively. He held the front door open for me and I sat down. He sat in the driver's seat.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

"Jazz wanted to speak to her for something." I muttered. "Stupid Jacob, why does he do this to me?" I screamed

"He likes you?" he guessed.

"Well why can't he just fuck off" I replied.

"Maybe he doesn't want to." He started then he looked me in the eyes. "Maybe he is so crazy about you; he will do anything to be with you." I had a feeling that he wasn't talking about Jake anymore. And he leaned closer towards me.

"And my brothers?" I asked

"He doesn't care about your brothers. Maybe he hopes that they'll understand." He was leaning closer towards me, but I didn't stop it. I could have but I didn't.

"And what about the consequences?" I replied. We were as close as we were in the pool when he was touching my face.

"To hell with the consequences!" he muttered. He leaned in and…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ooh, what's going to happen? Tell me in the reviews**__**. Reviews Please, or no more chapters! This is for my friend, we talked earlier today and she wanted me to upload more so here it is. She won't get round me again so reviews! **_


	8. Chapter 8

My hands were on Edward's chest and his were on my face, I really wanted to do this and I was ready to embrace it but I had a sudden wave of guilt come over my face. "Edward," I muttered, pushing Edward away softly. "We can't do this now. Alice will be here any minute, what if she walks in on this, what will she think? "

"Didn't you hear what I said? I don't care about the consequences. "He whispered and started stroking my cheek. I was beginning hyperventilate but I controlled it. I could see Alice coming towards us in the rear view mirror.

"Can we talk about this later? She's nearly here. "I muttered. I wanted him to take his hands away because of the temptation that lay right there in his hands, that I would take them and never let go, but I was also glad that he didn't. He placed both of his hands on my cheek;

"Fine, but this is not over. Ok?" he replied in a stony voice.

"Sure," I answered. Suddenly the back door behind us opened and Edward reluctantly removed his hands and put on a smile. Alice entered looking flustered and I noticed that her lipstick had smudged and her hair looked ruffled, as did mine.

"Hey guys, so shall we go? She said, in a bright and happy tone. She dumped her bag next to her. "So Edward how was your afternoon?" She asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. He glanced at me quickly and I met his eye.

"It was…eventful " he looked away again and focused on the road. It was a quiet journey to the city. Alice was almost invisible and really seemed to be thinking about something. We were just pulling into a parking space when my phone rang. I looked up at caller Id and I sighed at the name.

"I have to take this," I sighed and stepped out of the car. "What do you want?" as I answered the call.

"Well someone's in a good mood." He answered

"What do you expect after what you did?" I spat.

"That you would forgive me, "He pleaded.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed. I noticed that Edward and Alice were having an argument in the car.

"I can't do that Bells, I love you." He muttered.

"Well I don't love you."

"Please just hear me out." He spoke again. I couldn't stand to hear his voice and I hung up. I could feel the tears welling up inside me burning.

"Are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and turned around

"Yeah I'm fine," it was Alice, "shouldn't we be going," I sniffed.

"Yeah, Edward will meet us in an hour" we linked arms and we walked to the nearest Boutique. Alice handed me hundreds of dresses, it seemed she did want to get this over and done with in one store after all. After I had changed into dress 99 she finally spoke.

"Bella, I need to tell you something and don't know how you're going to react and I think that you'll hate me when I say it."

"Sure Alice, you know that you can tell me anything." Was now getting in a dress that I really liked and it was just my style.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this," She began

"Does this have anything to do with your smudged lipstick and hair earlier?" I asked struggling with the zip.

"Yes, see well I -I"

"Please just spit it out Alice, I'm getting nervous." I replied and pulled back the curtain. "What do you think?" I asked

"It's perfect, I love it!" she exclaimed, typical, dress number 100 would be the right one. I returned to the changing room. Then she said it. "Bella, Jasper kissed me."

"What?" I exclaimed, though still half naked so I couldn't talk to her about it

"Today, after you left " she sounded really guilty .I hurried to get ready again ," and I enjoyed it, it was coming for a long time and I suppose, I am a horrible person." I was finished. I took the dress and walked out of the changing room. She looked terrified, "because I kissed my best friends brother," I suddenly felt guilty, except that I hadn't kissed my best friend's brother, it was nearly the same situation. I rushed over and hugged her tightly. She sobbed into my sweater.

"It's ok, shh shh shh; did you not want him to kiss you?" I asked.

"No, I wanted him too; I was just scared about what you would say." She mumbled. I was getting even guiltier.

"It's ok, now let's buy this dress and get back to the car. We don't want to keep your brother waiting." I smiled. She composed herself, we paid, but the shop assistant shot me daggers when I told her about all of the dresses in the changing room.

"So, you kissed my brother." She said in a non accusatory tone. My heart stopped.

"What would make you think that?" I said mechanically.

"I saw you two in the car earlier." She said simply.

"Nothing happened." I said," I stopped him before it could get too far."

"Why did you do that for?" she seemed a little disappointed.

"Because I didn't know what to do, it was so sudden. I wanted to kiss him back so much but, but, there was apart of me that was so worried. What if Emmett found out, I just couldn't take it." I sniffed. We reached the car but Edward was already there. I got in the back this time and avoided Edwards gaze.

"Did you ladies have fun?" he asked, oblivious to Alice's discomfort.

"Yeah, we had fun, Bella found an awesome dress." Alice muttered. My phone rang again. It was him again .I let it ring.

"Don't you need to get that?" he asked.

"No just a -" it started to ring again. I just closed my eyes. The rest of the journey was like that. Until I was outside my house. "Thanks Edward, see you tomorrow Alice." And I answered my phone still in the car; they both heard me say; "Can't you just take a hint and fuck off!" I asked. Edward and Alice looked at me funny as I stepped out.

"You know what today would have been?" he asked.

"Yes of course I know. Our 1year anniversary. But you're the one who spoilt that not me, so please leave me alone." I begged and I hung up. He didn't call back after that. I walked into the house to find Jasper sitting alone watching the music channels. "Where's Emmett?"

"In the Garden, why?" Jazz asked not looking away from the television.

"Okay then," I put my bag on the chair and went up to Jasper "Alice told me what happened, and I'm cool with that." Jasper suddenly looked scared," but if you hurt her in anyway, I will kill you, do you understand?" I threatened. He nodded. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I have some stuff to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saturday Afternoon___

I was getting ready for Alice's party ,the blue wavy dress I bought complimented my figure and I left my house at 6pm. Jasper had volunteered to come early and help with me, but of course he was running late. So I left without him. As I walked down the street, I remembered that Edward and I had never finished our conversation, I wonder if he had forgotten about it. I hoped he had. You could see the Masen place a mile off, there were lights and candles and everything that you could imagine there for a party. I was walking up the drive to her house, I realised that they had a porch swing out front and it had cushions of each family member, I realised then, how much Edward and Alice looked like their mother, and Rosalie like her father. I knocked on the door and automatically Alice answered, still in her dressing gown;

"Bella thank god you're here, I need some help with my hair." She practically dragged me up to her room. And sat down in front of her vanity mirror.

"So come by early was actually code for, come and help me with my hair?" I guessed, picking up straighteners.

"No, but I am running a bit late. So please help me!" she begged.

"Okay, okay, you've worn my down." I replied and began straightening her hair.

"Wow." ….


	9. Chapter 9

Somebody was standing in the doorway, I turned to see who it was and I was nervous to se Edward standing there. He was looking gorgeous, as ever, even though he was just in a shirt and trousers. "You look amazing Bella" he said. I suppose I did, but he had never seen me dressed up before so he had nothing to compare to.

"Thanks Edward, as do you." I replied, trying to seem confident whilst straightening Alice's pixie cut hair. "There's something in the bag for you," he seemed puzzled and walked over and pulled out a red sweater.

"You bought me a sweater?" he said sceptically

"No, I am offended." I said dramatically .He gave me a look. "Alice and I knitted it; see the appreciation we get Alice, we were going to knit you are scarf, but no more."

"You're right, Bella. You try to do something nice for people and they just shoot you down." Alice replied equally as dramatic, catching on. Edward laughed.

"Thank you, it's lovely." He sniggered. "Oh and Alice when do you want the cake?"

"Oh whenever, as long as I'm not drunk, I don't care." She said casually.

"Yes and you won't be getting drunk either, no alcohol allowed, one of mum and dad's conditions." He recited as though they had cue cards of rules.

"True, but that didn't stop you on your birthday a couple of months ago…" she trailed off.

"Completely different circumstances" he argued.

"Done!" I cried suddenly, trying to change the subject. And it was as if he were watching me because I got a text through at exactly that moment. I flipped it open.

"_I like your dress, it makes you look so much older Bells, and it makes me want you so much. Like the sweater too, even though it wasn't for me. We belong together Bells, why can't you just see that? Xxx" _I gasped and shut the phone .He hadn't bothered me all week and now it looked as though he was watching me. Maybe he was… then I snapped back down to earth.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Alice was standing next to me, she looked concerned.

"Yeah, yes I am totally fine. That was just my mom telling me to have a good time." I lied.

"Okay," Alice seemed convinced but Edward didn't seem so sure, but he didn't have time to question me because then guests started to arrive. Alice had her dress on underneath her dressing gown and went downstairs, went down, warily, after her. Edward was watching me carefully as I followed Alice and I wondered if had noticed the discomfort of these mysterious calls and texts from Monday?

An hour later and the party were in full swing. Alice had her birthday cake and everybody was a little drunk, including me. My phone had been silent all night until I started to dance with Alice. My phone beeped again. "_I like the little brunette, she seems like fun, and maybe you should introduce us. We could all be great friends I'm sure. Bella I have changed, please believe me. It was a stupid mistake I love you, and I always have. Just give me a second chance. Xxx" _I was stunned and I stopped dancing immediately, Alice stopped too, the music was loud. And I had to get away from here.

"Alice, I'm just going to fill up the popcorn bowl, back in a few." Alice nodded and I walked into the kitchen. I saw Emmett and Rosalie head out of the front door, and when I returned to where Alice was, she was dancing with Jazz. I hadn't Edward anywhere and I suddenly felt all alone. They all had each other. I had no one and when I needed them the most. I went back into the kitchen. I needed some water and I took it. I was looking out of the kitchen window and I saw something that caught my eye. They wouldn't mind if I just went into the garden, just to sit down on it. I stepped out into the darkness, though was illuminated by the lights that shone as soon as I set outside onto the grass. I was walking towards a tree near the end of the garden; there was a long, thick, plank of wood sitting beneath two long strands of wood. It was a swing. It looked long enough so that two people could sit on it side by side without squeezing. I sat down, facing away from the house and I regretted it. My phone beeped again.

"_It wasn't wise for you too leave the party, and come out here, all alone. I can see you; I can hear you breathing and I are near enough to touch you…"_ I started to look around me, nothing was there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella?" a voice behind me said. I nearly screamed, but I gasped instead and stood up.

"Oh my god, Edward, I nearly had a fucking heart attack." I was clutching my chest. "What are you doing out here?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled as he sat down on the grass, I joined him.

"I needed to get away, with all the music, it was way to load. You? "I asked.

"Looking for you." He said simply, looking at me. "We never finished our conversation,"

"Oh yeah," I replied. As I lay down. On the grass. I started to look up at the stars, but he leaned over an obstructed my vision, his face was perfect and his eyes looked straight ahead into his. He started to stroke my cheek

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked. As he stroked my hair with his hand.

"I don't want to yet, I just want to forget." I muttered as his face got closer to mine and I stoked his cheeks with my hands.

"I can help you with that," he replied in a whisper. I pulled his face gently forward towards mine." Are you sure you want this?" he asked, our lips, millimetres apart.

"I wouldn't let you if I didn't want it," I murmured. I pushed my face up and our lips met. It was blissful oblivion and I didn't want it to end, his lips moulded around mine and I loved every second of it. Nothing was real apart from this.

But then he came.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, what the _**hell**_are you doing!" the one voice I prayed that would never interrupt this moment, said through gritted teeth…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ooh… So what do you think? Reviews **__**please!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh crap..." I muttered. Edward was leaning over me but with the sudden voice growling from behind our heads.

"What are you doing here-" Edward hissed standing up.

"What are you doing here?" He replied. I was still lying on the grass, looking up at the argument going on above my head.

"This is my house; I didn't know that you were on the guest list. Or are you gate crashing?" Edward replied.

"Well I came to see Bella, if you don't mind." He growled. I was wondering if they had noticed that I was still there.

"Why? I have a feeling that she doesn't want to see you." I was beginning to get annoyed, I can speak for myself.

"How would you know? You've known here all of two weeks. But then again, your little sister and Jasper look pretty cosy just now." Oh shit. Edward didn't know about jazz and Alice.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That's beside the point. Where's Bella?" he asked looking around. Well no I was pissed; they didn't even know I was there!

"Oh well I'm just checking out the scenery, the stars oh, and you know being completely ignored, but you know just hanging out." I said, and both of them looked down. "Hey there" I smiled and waved.

"Sorry," they both muttered. Edward lifted me off the ground and then placed my feet on the ground.

"What do you want Kyle?" I growled. Edward took my hand.

"I came to see you, to catch a dance or something. But I guess that I came at a bad time." I said, trailing slightly at the end of that sentence,

"No, kidding." I replied as I stepped forward. I was growling as he moved closer towards my face. He looked scared.

"Well I have to go, will see you on Monday, Bells." He stuttered

"Really?" I was really pissed now, he was backing off.

"Bye and he ran off. Good. Idiot. I waited until he was out of sight then I ran back in a rage to the swing, again facing away from the house. My phone beeped again. "_Tough girl now are we? That was something I had not seen since that day. Please stop ignoring me baby. Xxx." _I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry. I never cried. I didn't even feel him put his arms around me when he sat down next to me. He was sitting opposite side to me but he was holding me. My phone beeped again. I read it over Edward's shoulder. "_Touching. Remember when that was me? I'm coming tonight. I've missed to Bells and I know you've missed me too. Xxx" _

"No, No, No!!!" I whimpered.

"Bella, Bella sweetie what's the matter?" he whispered looking straight into my eyes.

"It's -it's- it's somebody who I was with. Before you came. We broke up halfway through the term. Nobody knew, which was a small miracle but he was a bastard and he cheated on me. We tried to stay civil. But he-he- when I went shopping the other day, he started to text me again. But he was fine, he didn't say anything odd until I came here, it was like he was following me. He knew I was here. Then when I came out here and sat down; well I'll just show instead." I showed him the texts that he had sent me. He was still holding me, but I could feel his grip tighten round me as he read onwards. It felt nice to be held, although I was still crying, well whimpering by now.

A few minutes later, he loosened his grip on me and looked in my eyes. It was like he was trying to understand something.

"Who is this guy?" he asked .I looked away from his gaze.

"Who said it was a guy?" I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. I didn't think it would. I didn't want to lie Edward. He still had my phone.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, sure of himself. I really didn't want to tell him who it was. But I had too.

"His name was-" my phone started to ring, it was Emmett. Saved by the bell! "I need to take this." I smiled he handed me my cell and I mouthed "Thank you."

"I'll be watching around." He called. I smiled and flipped open my cell.

"Emmett, how can I help you?" I said, in my most convincing sweet voice, I got up and walked around to be in Edward's sight line.

"Dude! Where the hell are you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Did you know about Jazz and Alice?" he asked, he sounded wasted. I decided to play dumb.

"No, what about them?" I was praying he hadn't seen anything.

"I totally just saw them making out in a corner. It was hilarious. Anyway where are you?"

"In the yard." I replied

"What are you doing in the yard? Are you with a guy?" Shit! Do I lie or tell the truth. A mix of them both will do.

"Stuff." I replied, hoping he wouldn't notice the avoiding of the guy question.

"Guy stuff?" he asked again

"No, I'm just with Edward. Don't worry; he's just keeping me company, being a gentleman." I recited down the phone, I heard Edward laugh behind me. "Shh," I whispered to Edward

"Well be good, "he muttered, "hey if he threatens you ring me, let it go twice, then ring again and I will kill him for you. I don't care if he's my friend." I laughed, so much.

"What's so funny?" Edward mouthed. I told him to be quiet with a hand flick,

"I will don't worry Emmett. See you later." And I hung up. I twirled around for a second .When I stopped Edward was there with me.

"So are you going to tell me what's so funny?" Edward asked, grabbing me around the waist.

"I would, but I'd have to kill you." He laughed, but I wasn't, Emmett probably would kill him," I'm serious" and he stopped laughing.

"Well I think I could handle it." He smiled. A song drifted from the house and Edward took my hand and we started to dance around the lawn.

"I can't dance," I told him, looking down to my feet. He touched my chin and tilted it upwards.

"Don't worry. I can." He murmured, as his face got closer to mine. And then the sprinklers came on. We didn't stop though. His face still came closer to mine, my hair would frizz but I really didn't care. His hands were on either side of my face and our lips met, it was the perfect moment. Even when a drop of water rolled of, of his nose and onto my cheek. It was Beautiful and Romantic. I just hoped that neither of my brothers ever found out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**For those of you who care, the song that drifted from the house was **__**I do it for you- By Nick Lachey.**__** Reviews please, tell me what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 11

It was many hours later that night and I was still happy. Alice and Jasper had gone public now and I knew that Edward was a little annoyed that one of his friends had kissed his baby sister ,let alone what they might do. Though he was being a little hypocritical seen as what we were doing in the garden. We were all clearing up, it was like one in the morning and everybody had just left. Alice had a good time and despite all the stalker texts, I had too and only Edward and I knew why. Jasper had agreed to stay and clear up too but there was obviously an ulterior motive for staying. He had gone to throw the trash out 2 minutes after Alice had neither had returned, that was 10 minutes ago. I laughed to myself. Where was Emmett? He had also volunteered to help afterwards but there was no sign of him either or Rosalie. Hmm. I was beginning to think that I was the only one in the house. So I took my cardigan off that was over my dress and I put it in the coat closet. I walked over to it; I had to grab the door frame to support myself.

"What the hell are doing?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe. Of course I knew exactly what they were doing but I thought that I might aswell expose him.

"We were, we were, um checking the lighting in here, it's uh, really poor." Rosalie answered looking away from Emmett

"Really?" I asked. As if he knew I needed him, Edward came up behind me.

"Hey, Bella. Rose what exactly were you doing with Emmett?" he asked also leaning on the doorframe.

"They were braiding each others hair, "I replied sarcastically, and he smiled at me."Though they didn't get very far, the lighting was terrible apparently," I smirked.

"What lighting was terrible?" a voice cried, bringing my brother along with her and I smiled to myself.

"The lighting in the Coat closet." Edward replied rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Oh, are we still pretending that we didn't know that they hooked up? Okay then," Alice replied and smiled leaning into my brothers arms.

"You all knew, since when?" Emmett snarled.

"Since the volleyball game, when you kissed in the garden, it was so sweet," I answered sweetly.

"And when Bella told me, I decided I wouldn't kill you for kissing my little sister, because I know how beautiful she is. And I don't blame you in any way," he said, I thought he was being a bit risky saying how beautiful Rose was but I guess he was trying to gain some invisible approval. I shot him a warning glance. But Rosalie blushed.

"Right, okay then," Emmett said confused, I was glad. "We should probably get back to the cleaning." He continued.

"Oh fantastic, you can start on the kitchen. It's like a bomb's hit it and I actually mean clean." I said, pulling Emmett out of the door, Rose's hand intertwined in his and they both tripped over each other.

"I'll show you." Alice replied happily and showed them to the kitchen, they both groaned.

"Have fun, I'll be there in a bit" I replied after them, I went to hang up my cardigan, which I still needed to as I was still warm after the confrontation, grabbing a hanger I started to put it onto it, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Edward asked, putting his hands round my waist.

"Maybe, it was fun though, now everybody knows what they're up too." I muttered, putting my hands on his hands.

"what about what we're up too?" he whispered

"They don't need to know, yet. And I think Emmett would actually kill you like the postman." I giggled and turned around. "We have to go, they'll get suspicious," I muttered.

"I understand, lets go, but I want something in return." He said releasing me from his chain grip around my waist.

"What?" I asked. He bent down and kissed me gently. We walked away hand in hand and regretfully departed to do our various chores. It felt like I had been cleaning all night and then Alice and I fell onto the couch at around 3 am.

"No more, it's too much," she muttered

"Yes, we've been here for hours, its never going to end." I shouted dramatically and I lay on the arm of the sofa. "I actually can't move."

"Okay then sweeties, how about Alice and you share her room for tonight, Emmett can share my room and Jasper and Edward can share his?" Rosalie announced,

"You think I wouldn't notice that Rose? Emmett can share with Jazz and I, if you don't mind?" Edward asked .Emmett just grunted in agreement and sat down next to Alice.

"He's right, we can finish this tomorrow .Let's go." Jazz said, taking Alice by the hand. I felt Emmett get up, presumably with Rosalie.

"Looks like I'm with you squirt, are you going to get up?" Edward asked.

"No Gramps, I am going to stay right here. The only way I'm moving is if you- what the hell Edward?" I shouted the last bit.

"By carrying me? I how you were going to end that sentence so I am" he said proudly

"Put me down!" I said half heartedly.

"Do you really want me to?" he whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn't answer and just snuggled into his arms. "Where do you want her?"

"Oh just put her on the bed." Alice's voice said wearily. He lay me down gently and I opened my eyes to see his face and he smiled and winked at me.

"Well, goodnight ladies," he murmured and he left the room and shut the door.

"Do you want to borrow some Pyjamas?" she asked.

"Sure." She threw some at me and I got changed in the next room. I was a little more alert but I still wanted to just go to sleep. But Alice had other plans. When I walked in she was wide awake and seemingly ready to gossip. "What Alice?" I asked as I sat on her bed.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess what happened in the garden?" she asked excitedly. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Nothing happened, just sat on the swing and um lay on the grass, looked at the stars, on my own." I lied

"That's shit! I saw you two, again are you going to tell me or-"

"Shh" I whispered and put my finger to her mouth. I tiptoed over to the door and opened it. Jazz and Emmett fell through. "Hey there, how can we help you?" I asked looking down to them as they looked up from my feet." Jazz looked embarrassed but Emmett looked pissed.

"What guy Bells? You said I was just Edward out there with you. Have you been lying to me? Alice you tell me, please, who she with was?" he asked. I turned round to Alice as a "please don't tell him" look.

"She was just with Jessica, talking about animals rights. Right Edward?" She asked. I turned around to see Edward had joined this little gathering. He looked confused but played along.

"Yeah, just Jessica." Edward muttered. He was looking at my pyjamas and I wished Alice had thrown me a more decent looking one.

"Now if that's it, I would appreciate it if you could all just fuck off," I said under my breath. I looked guiltily up to Edward from under my hair and mouthed "Sorry"

"Sure kid lets go." Jazz said and he pulled Emmett away, he was staring at me with hat whilst he was going. Edward stayed for a second.

"Again I'm sorry," I whispered as I slowly closed the door, he opened it again and quickly kissed me on the cheek. Then he left again.

"I guess that kind of answers that question," Alice sighed.

"Alice you can't tell anybody, not even Jazz, I don't want him to get hurt, and Emmett will do that if he finds out." I whispered she looked wary but said;

"Okay, but what was it like?" she asked eagerly. I was slightly taken aback but I started to tell her how it happened, we were up far later than the others but I wasn't tired anymore. When I finished I summed up by saying;

"It was magical and I would never have changed it." It's true, but then something happened that would put a halt to our budding romance and all I have to say is that my mobile wouldn't stop beeping…


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella? Do you know what time it is?" Alice groaned sleepily.  
"Yes, Alice, I'll take it downstairs." I muttered getting out of bed. And borrowing one of Alice's many dressing gowns. I didn't even look at the caller ID and just flipped my phone open. "Hello?" I sat down on the sofa again. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked wearily I froze when I heard the voice on the other end.

_"Bella, it's 8am and somebody had a busy night last night, you didn't even come home last night, I was __waiting for you in our room. Why are you ignoring me? You can't ignore me forever baby."_

"Why are you calling me? Please leave me alone. It's been months, just move on." I begged

_"I __can't, Bells. You mean too much to me"_

"If you call this number again, I will not be as understanding. Good-bye and don't ever call back." And I hang up. I wasn't at all sleepy any more and I just sat there in complete silence and the phone rang again, I saw the ID and opened it. I took a breath and answered as cheerfully as possible. "Hey dad," I said

"Hey Bells, are you ok? You didn't come home last night. Your mother and I were worried sick," dad started, he sounded relieved to hear my voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad, really. I'm at the Masens, helped clean up last night," I looked around the still messy room." They guys are still asleep, we still have a little cleaning to do so will be home in time for dinner, but I need to come and get changed first so about lunch? Are you in call today?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"No baby, will be home all day, did you have a nice time last night?" he asked. I heard him turn the page if a newspaper.

"Relatively," I said simply. "Listen call you later, my batteries about to die, Bye Daddy," I hurried.

"Bye Bells and I hung up and turned off my phone. It was 9:30. I couldn't just sit here all day and do nothing. So I got up and started to clean. It was easier than I thought and I just got on with it. I tried not to think about him calling but it was all I could think about as I scrubbed the counters, collected the rubbish and put it outside in the trash can. By the time 10 came around, the house was spotless and I just lay down on the couch. I tried not to fall asleep but I couldn't help it and there was a blanket there on the couch.

I don't know what time it was but I heard voices coming down the stairs but I couldn't open my eyes and just listened instead.

"Should we wake Bella up?" a soft voice asked.

"Hell no! She wakes up when she does; don't try to do that unless you have a death wish." Booming voice replied." Any way I suppose we have cleaning to do." He guess he looked around the room "or not." Emmett said.

"Who in their right mind would get up before 11am and clean?" Jasper asked. I thought it time to reveal myself.

"I would." And I raised my hand feebly. "Oh and Em, you woke me up so prepare to pay later." I muttered letting it land limply at my side again.

"Bella, what time to you get up? It must have been early, 'cause Alice isn't even up yet." Jasper asked, coming round to face me and I opened my eyes. Emmett joined him looking nervous and trying to hold back a laugh, but Edward was looking at me with an unreadable expression. I stared at him for a second.

"Somebody called me." I replied with a monotone. "Then Dad called me, he was worried. I told him I'm going home to get changed around lunch, but then I fell asleep after I cleaned up." I yawned, and turned away from them all. But then Alice jumped on top of me.

"Morning sunshine! Rise and shine for a brand new day!" She shouted and the boys laughed. I shot daggers at her.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up. But I am not happy about it." And I stared at Emmett and he looked genuinely scared. "Alice I'm going to the city today, want to come?" I asked getting up.

"Sure why are you going?" she asked.

"I need a new cell phone." I muttered.

"What happened to the old one?" Jasper asked annoyed. I looked at Edward for a second.

"It broke," I muttered simply. I thought about how I smashed it to smithereens on the patio earlier that morning and how the remains lay in one of the trash cans out front. "I'm going home for lunch, will get some stuff. Guys do you want me to get you a change of clothes or anything?" They both nodded. "Okay then, anybody else want to come to the city then?" I already knew the answer but I was still surprised that Edward piped up and said;

"I will," he muttered. Emmett gave him a look "I can give you a ride and I know a good cell phone store." He said, rising to his feet.

"Ok, cool. Alice is you going to come with me so I can get changed. You might aswell come too, we can go straight afterwards." I pointed to Edward and he got up. "Need to get my dress so I -"

"I'll get it; meet you at yours in a minute." Alice interrupted and she flew upstairs.

"Okay then," I'll be back soon, tell Rose I said hey. Will you be coming home for dinner?" I asked Emmett and Jazz.

"Probably," they both replied. With that I walked out of the house with slippers that didn't belong to me. Once we were out of the house. Edward grabbed my hand.

"So he called you again?" he stated

"Yeah, I told him not to call me again but I didn't trust him so I destroyed me phone." I muttered

"Clever, why didn't you tell me?" he asked pulling me up into his arms and carrying me like a baby. I didn't object it was too cold to.

"You were asleep; I didn't want to bother you." I muttered

"Don't ever think that .I'll always be here for you." He replied angrily.

"But, you hardly know me, realistically. It isn't your fight." I replied just as angrily, trying to wriggle free now.

"I may have known you for only two weeks but I feel like I've known you a whole lot longer." He smiled down at me and I leaned up to kiss him lightly." And by the way, any fight that you have I have." He muttered and I smiled up to him.

"You should probably put me down here .Don't want Mum and Dad to think I fainted or something." I murmured. And he gently put me down. I walked up to my house and rang the doorbell. I could see Alice running down the road with my stuff and the door opened. "Hey dad," he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Edward. Ooh, tense, "this is Edward; I don't believe that you two have met. Dad meet Edward, Edward meet Dad." There was silence, then my savoir Alice appeared. "But you have however met Alice," this seemed to snap something in my fathers head.

"Ah, Alice. Lovely to see you again. You're a friend of Bella's?" he asked shaking her by the hand. Edward was smiling smugly to himself. We all walked into the sitting room. Mum was in there sitting on the leather sofa, she looked worried.

"Hey Mum, you okay?" I asked giving her a swift peck on the cheek. "You remember Edward, he came round that day we had the volleyball game?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes of course I remember, Edward how are you, I trust you are well?" she asked. I mouthed;

"Thank you" behind Edward's head. Dad sat down again, staring at Edward's head. I was wondering how much he wanted to kill him. Had he seen me being carried by him? "I have to get changed; we're going to town in a minute,"

"Why?" dad snapped. Suddenly looking in my direction.

"My phone broke. Edward knows a good phone store." I said, poking my head around the door.

"I bet he knows a good phone store;" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Daddy?" I asked and Edward smirked a little even though he was still deep in conversation with my Mother.

"I said could you go to the book store?" he said improvising.

"I'll have a look dad." I smirked. I made my way to my bedroom. It faced the street and I had a balcony that also faced the street. It was a beautiful room.

"So your dad is just as protective as your brothers." Alice asked

"No, my brothers are just as protective as my dad!" I giggled. I got dressed in a hurry, just throwing on a dress and some pumps. I grabbed by credit card and sunglasses that hid most of my face and got some stuff for Emmett and Jazz, and ran downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, then," I mumbled as I jumped down the last of the stairs. "Let's go Alice," I muttered.

"What about Edward?" she whispered back.

"Do you think he would mind?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," she whispered back, in a serious tone.

"Fine," I muttered. I took a deep breath and stepped into the sitting room. Edward was in deep discussion with my mother. My father on the other hand was looking intently at his Sunday paper. "Hey guys, we're off." I said, Mum and Edward looked up and Dad lowered his paper and smiled sourly.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen-" Edward began ,getting up.

"Nonsense Edward, please call ,me Esme," mum smiled.

"Okay ,Esme, well, I'll see you on tonight then." He said, with a smile on his face. He turned to my father, "Mr. Cullen," he muttered. Dad gave him a stiff;

"Edward," and raised his paper

"Carlisle," mum said warningly.

"What my dear," he asked seeming slightly more cheerful when he was speaking to my mother.

"Well, I think that Bella has forgotten something " she smiled. I was confused. I didn't think that I had forgotten anything.

"Ah yes," he started to open his wallet.

"Oh no, dad, I have my own money, you don't have to -" I started but he had already pushed into my hand his platinum credit card. "thank you Daddy, " I whispered giving him a hug.

"be careful," he said loudly, looking at Edward as he said it. I saw he was fighting a laugh.

"I will. I'll call when I am on my way home. Bye parents." I laughed and left the room with Alice and Edward in tow. We were out of the door before I burst out laughing. Edward put his hand around my shoulder and we went to the car that was suddenly parked outside of my house. I looked back to see Dad was staring at me through the window. He looked like he was in the mafia or something. Mum joined him but steered him away from the window with her arms. He smiled and walked out with her.

"Well that was eventful," Edward laughed as he opened the passenger door for me. Alice got in the back.

"it's not funny. Dad is a doctor, you should see what he did to the last guy I took home. And he doesn't even know about us…" I laughed. And Edward got into the drivers seat next to me.

"oh so there's an "Us" now." Alice said excitedly

"oh well I thought it was obvious," Edward trailed off as he started to ignition.

"does that mean I can tell people?" she asked.

"No!" I said firmly.

"Why not?" Alice whimpered.

"Because, despite what your dear brother here may think, I have grown rather fond of him. And I don't particularly want Emmett to rid him from the earth." I laughed. Edward laughed too.

"Fine," she whispered. "So are you going to tell me why I saw you smashing your phone this morning she asked simply, staring out of the window.

"Some body called me," I answered quickly

"I know, it woke me up." She moaned." Who was it?"

"Alice!" Edward said warningly looking at her through his rear view mirror.

"No, it's fine. I need somebody else to know. You can't protect me all the time," I smiled

"I can try…" he muttered " Here you want to drop off the guys stuff?" as he stopped the car.

"Yes, but keep the engine running." I murmured darkly. I got out of the car and walked up the drive. I rang the door bell.

"hey Rose, can you give these to the guys, "I thrust them into her hands.

"Sure Bella. So is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked me knowingly.

"Nope, nada ,no. Well bye Rose." I headed back to the car. I was nearly there when I heard a mad voice coming after me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! What the Fuck!!" Emmett shouted.

"Shit," I muttered. I started to run to the car Emmett was running after me and he was traditionally faster than me. I saw Edward laughing. I got to the car," Drive, drive, drive!!!!" I shouted, he was already flooring it. I turned back and saw Emmett running after us.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Alice laughed.

"oh I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." I laughed. I was right, two minutes later, Edward's phone rang. It was Emmett.

"you can answer it." He smirked. Keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hello Emmett dear, how may I help you?" I asked, putting him on loud speaker.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing? I can't wear a bikini! He raged, Alice laughed.

"Well I thought it would look good on you. Are you criticising me?" I asked.

"too right I am. I had a phone call from dad a minute ago, he wanted to know everything about Edward here. "Edward laughed " You really shouldn't. I hear you three are coming over to dinner later. He wants to know your intentions." Emmett laughed," He also wants to know how long you have been together, never laughed so much in my life," Me and Edward glanced at each other,then laughed awkwardly." Listen I'll see you later, have fun." And the line went dead.

________________________________________________________________________

"So, this is nice…" Mum said, tucking into her dinner. Mum and Dad were sitting at opposite ends of the table .On one side sat; Rosalie ,Edward and Alice. Jasper sat opposite Alice, Rose opposite Emmett and Edward opposite me, much to dad's distain. The guys were openly together but no-one knew about Edward and I apart from Alice.

"Yes, mum, you really have out done yourself." I replied to break the silence.

"Yes, thank you very much, Esme, this is wonderful and Carlisle, I admire that a man can help in the kitchen without being threatened about his masculinity," Rosalie replied cheerfully. Everybody had permission to call Dad, Carlisle, apart from one person. Guess who it was.

"Bella why don't you help me in the kitchen quickly," Jasper asked. Handing me a plate.

"Sure I guess. " I stood up, I shot a look at Edward. My dad growled. We left the dining room and I leaned on the counter.

"What do you want Jazz?" I asked.

"Bells, I know your secret…"


	14. Chapter 14

I was momentarily paralysed He knew my secret? But which one? My stalker or my boyfriend? I decided to play dumb." What secret? You know I don't keep secrets, not from my favourite brother, just don't tell Emmett that he's not it." I said cheerfully getting up and taking his plate. He wasn't buying it but I prayed that if it was about my stalker then he would play ignorant. I was halfway across the kitchen when he said it;

"I know about Edward," he muttered. I dropped the plate on the floor and it smashed I was just staring at him.

"How?" I whispered .Still frozen stiff as he had uncovered the only good thing in my life.

"I saw you too last night, outside Alice's room, when he kissed you," he mumbled.

"Right," I murmured, "Does anybody else know?" I asked, praying that Emmett did not know.

"Well I know Rose knows but I'm not sure about Alice."

"She knows, are you sure Emmett doesn't know?" I asked hopefully

"Not unless Rose told him. I can't believe him, going after my little sister," he growled. I could see the anger rising inside him.

"Well that's a little hypocritical isn't it?" I asked, I knew I was right. He just stared at me. "Seen as you are doing exactly the same thing," I muttered, my hands on his chest trying to restrain him

"How am I?"He said angrily.

"Because who is your current Girlfriend" I asked knowingly, he still didn't get it.

"Alice," he growled.

"Alice who?"

"Alice Masen, what has Alice got to do with anything?" he growled.

"Because who is her older brother who is only in the year above me and Alice, the same year as you and Rose but a year below Emmett?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Edward," he snarled, calming down slightly, I heard a bang from the door behind us. I prayed it wasn't Emmett. Some one really liked me today.

"Jasper, calm down. He is a nice boy," Mum said carrying an armful of dishes with her and Alice. "And Bella is right, you are being a bit of a hypocrite, the proof is right here," his arms were now wrapped around her waist, he seemed to realise this, but even though he tightened his grip around her.

"That is completely different," he scowled

"How?" Alice asked, Jasper was shocked that Alice would ask this question.

"Because it is." I snapped

"Great comeback Jazz," a voice from outside the door, it was Rose, coming in with a few more dishes.

"Okay, how do you know about me and Edward?" I whispered angrily,

"I saw him take your hand as you left the house and carry you to your house," she said calmly.

"He what?" jasper said, again anger rising.

"Oh calm down Jazz, you were lucky really," she said rolling her eyes

"How, I could take him," he muttered.

"The only reason he hasn't tried to kill you and Emmett is because he thought he would be a hypocrite, as he was doing the same thing with their little sister." She said matter-of-factly, I could see that in him, but I still had one question,

"Mum how do you know?" I asked, she smiled

"A mother knows these things," she said, what an irritating the response.

"Okay, does daddy know? Or Emmett?" I asked nervously, turning to Rose and Mum.

"Do you think that Edward would still be here if they knew?" Mum said, laughing.

"good, can we try and keep it that way, I need to be the one who tells them, I can't think how they would react if they heard it from anyone other than myself." They both nodded. I noticed now, that Edward was there on his own with dad and Emmett. "Crap," I murmured and I rushed out of the door. Emmett was talking to dad from the other end of the table and, I thought it was slightly inappropriate, but Edward was sitting there, right in the middle, smirking to himself. Dad and Emmett looked up as I entered. They looked shocked but they calmed down. I took my seat and I looked at Edward quickly and I sighed. Soon after Jazz, Rose, Alice and Mum came out brandishing desert. It was lovely. Chocolate ice-cream with a wafer. I had to get Edward alone somehow, but it would be too obvious now. So I would wait until desert had finished.

"Wow mum, that was lovely, I'm just going to wash the dishes. Can somebody help me?" I didn't need to look, as I heard Edward get up and say

"I will," but there was a slight problem, so did Emmett. I was shocked.

"You're offering Emmett? This isn't like you, maybe you should lie down, in your room," I said hopefully.

"Nope, I need to talk to you anyway," I saw him shoot my dad a look, Oh no.

"Well if you need to talk to me, then how will we do the dishes?" I growled. Edward was already gathering up the bowls and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, multi tasking," he said.

"Has that bikini gone to your head?" I snarled.

"Emmett dear, I need to talk to you anyway." Mum said, saving the day. I smiled and walked out to the kitchen. I was shocked when I got there the dishes were done already, shining. He was leaning there smiling; he was perfect in every way. But I couldn't afford to get sidetracked.

"They know," I whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, well all except Emmett and your father." He said moving closer to me.

"You knew?" I said

"Well secrets don't stay secret for long in my family, and yours I'm guessing." He said, giving me a hug.

"They'll kill you," I muttered darkly. "Or seriously disfigure you."

"Well I can handle it." I felt his grip tighten on me "I'll do anything to be with you," he whispered. "Oh here's your new phone by the way," he said pushing it into my back pocket. I felt embarrassed.

"You didn't have to buy it for me you know." I whispered annoyed.

"Yes, but then I would know your new number, and that just makes it easier all round." He whispered in my ear." Press one," he said. I withdrew from our hug and I did as he requested. It was a speed dial. Edward's phone rang, and I smiled. "Sorry I have to take this," he smiled, "Hello?"

"Hello, you know this is silly, you really didn't have to buy this for me," I started down the phone

"If you say one more excuse as to why I should not have bought you this I will shut you up" he grinned wickedly.

"I had daddy's card and it really wasn't-" I started.

"Fine, you brought this upon yourself," he said darkly. He hung up and he pulled me closer to him and we kissed. My lips moulded around his and I was blissfully oblivious to all the surroundings around me. I was suddenly thinking about how great my life was to become, no more stalker and I had a gorgeous boyfriend, that nobody could no about.

_**Or so I thought…**_


	15. Chapter 15

More than a month had passed since that dinner. Alice and Jasper were together, Rose and Emmett were still together and Edward and I were still together. Much to my happiness and Jasper's disgust. We had, against all odds, kept it a secret from Emmett and Daddy. It was strange. Nothing had ever been kept a secret for this long in my family, though sometimes, Edward came into my room at night and we would just talk about crap. Though I'm sure Jazz and Mum didn't know about that. I couldn't help but smile over those weeks of bliss. I didn't have a stalker anymore, and I no longer feared for my life I had an amazing, secret, boyfriend and I had an amazing best friend in Alice. It was an ordinary lunch time, it was a Wednesday and everything was going fine. Emmett was sitting opposite Rose, Edward was sitting next to her and I was beside him and Jasper was sitting opposite me with his hands around Alice's waist protectively. I sometimes wondered how it must be to be with him. Jasper looking over her shoulder at every turn, making sure she was safe, like Edward was with me. I smiled. My train of thought was interrupted by a squeal coming from Alice's direction. I looked up and she was smiling brightly, "Alice, what the hell?" Rose asked taking her gaze away from Emmett for once.

"Spring fling baby!"She said.

"Oh my god," They both said excitedly,

"Oh my god," I groaned at the same time. And began to savagely attack my pizza.

"When is it?" Emmett asked

"Next Saturday night at 7pm," Jasper recited from over Alice's shoulder.

"Great," I muttered, taking a sip of diet coke.

"What's the matter Bella, why aren't you jumping up and down like us?" Alice asked

"Bella's not big on dances, doesn't really like them," Emmett said calmly.

"Really? Why not?" Rose asked.

"No-body ever asks her," Emmett smirked. I kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"Really? I refuse to believe that, you are beautiful. Look at Jake back in January." Rose said, disbelievingly.

"Thanks Rose," I blushed, "but I, um, am not that big on dances. I don't have a dress or a date for that matter," I muttered, someone kicked me lightly on the shin.

"You know Edward, you could take Bella, make sure that Jacob doesn't try anything," Rose said.

"What?" Emmett snapped. She looked at him longingly. I think that I saw him smile,

"Or would you rather that Jacob took her?" Alice muttered

"No it's okay; Edward can take her .If they want too." Emmett snarled. We looked at each other, he was holding back a laugh, I could see it, and I was too embarrassed.

"Sure, why not," Edward grinned "you okay with that?" he asked

"Sure, okay." I muttered with enthusiasm

"You know what this means Bells?" Alice said excitedly,

"Shopping!" Rose answered "We can go later, after school,"

"That soon?" I groaned.

"I know you don't like shopping, so we'll try and get this over and done with as soon as possible," Alice told me.

"Great, I'll give you a ride," Edward said.

"No, No way. No guys. It's a girl's only trip Edward, and I'm sure you don't want to see what Bella's wearing anyway," Rose stated.

"Fine, but that's wedding's not spring flings. It's all the same thing really," Edward muttered.

"And you have to shop for your suits anyway." Rose said cheerfully. The guys groaned." They have to be black and standard issue, so we don't all clash, and I'm talking normal coloured suits. Yes I'm talking to you Emmett." She continued

"Damn it woman, you never let me have any fun," Emmett groaned again.

"Well somebody has to keep you in line, and Bella is busy anyway," she replied. Crap.

"How is Bella busy?" Emmett asked, turning towards me .I looked down at my diet coke guiltily. "Bella?" he asked again.

"What?" I questioned.

"Why are you busy?" I looked at Alice for a hand but she was speechless.

"Um, well I have somewhere to go, bye guys," I said getting up.

"Bella, tell me what's going on. Is it that Jacob boy?" he asked, grabbing my arm

"No it isn't, and I'd appreciate it if you let go of me," I glared at him. "I'll see you in the parking lot," I said leaving them all behind. I walked out of the cafeteria again. I saw Alice question whether or not to come after me. I waved her off. I was suddenly very annoyed; my perfect day had gone down the drain. I was going to a dance. I shuddered. I was walking down corridors I lost sight of where I was. Nobody bothered me, so I was quite happy. Until I was grabbed from a corner and into a dark storage room

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Shut up and don't say anything," he said, covering my mouth with his hand. I recognised that voice, the one I hadn't heard for over a month, I heard him lock the door. I nodded and he released his grip on my mouth.

"What do you want? Can't you just take a hint and piss off!" I whispered "Why did you lock the door?"

"So we won't be disturbed, so why were you wandering the halls alone? Where's your boyfriend?" he snarled

"Because its lunch and I needed to be alone for a while, I didn't account on being kidnapped in the middle of my walk," I snapped.

"You haven't been answering my calls," he said,

"That's because I didn't want to talk to you," I snarled.

"Well this is why I needed to take you, so you can't avoid me anymore," he whispered, placing his hand on my cheek.

"Please just leave me alone, you ruined this for us, it was your choice now I have to go, the bell's just gone. I have English now I have to go," I said, pushing my way away from him, put he pushed me away again. I fell onto a sharp edge. The room began to spin and get blacker and blacker.

"I am not going to lose you again," he said. It all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know when I woke up, but it was darker than usual. The window had a red like haze surrounding it. I was alone and still in the storage room .How long had I been in here? I was lying down in an awkward position and my head was throbbing and I didn't want to raise it. I was staring at the ceiling and I wondered how long I would be there. I was thinking about those who I loved and cared about; Mum and Dad. My brothers, Rose and Alice. Edward. I started to cry. I never cried. I couldn't stop. I stopped when I felt my phone vibrate. I wiped my eyes and answered.

"I don't know why you're bothering, she won't pick up." I heard Emmett mutter as I answered the phone.

"How rude," I said angrily

"Bella?" a velvet voice asked worried

"Well who else was it going to be?" I asked annoyed, sitting up. My head was spinning I groaned.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" he asked panicking.

"I'm at school, the storage room. By the English department." I muttered. My head was spinning.

"Why are you at school?" he asked. I heard tyres screech in the distance.

"He came after me, jumped me in the hallway. I've been here since lunch. I hit my head." I muttered.

"Have you been unconscious all this time?" he asked.

"Up until about five minutes before you called," I said. Rubbing my forehead

"Don't you ever leave me like that, don't you realise how much I love you?" he blurted out.

"What?" I, Emmett and I think my father shouted.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"I love you," he said confidently," look we're nearly there, are you away from the door?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered

"Good," I saw figures outside the door through the glass. "Emmett do your thing," I Edward say through the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked. I didn't get a chance say anything more, because the door slammed open, Emmett was hanging off the frame. Dad was there and Edward stood behind him. With Mum and Alice and Rose.

"Bella," Edward said. Hanging up the phone and coming to my side. He bent down and kissed me passionately.

"I love you too." I said, and kissed him again.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?" Dad asked, glaring at Edward.

"Umm…" I started…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well guys, sorry for such the long gap in-between my updates, my home computer has crashed with no immediate signs of getting a new one, I am now in the public library typing this up. Updates will probably be a couple of times a week now. Sorry, this is annoying me as well, seen as I am already planning the Sequel to this story. Enjoy!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

_**"**_Well Bella, is there something that you would like to tell me?" Dad pressed.

"Carlisle, is this really the best time for it?" Mum said, nervously picking up my backpack from the ground.

"It's as good a time as any, if she has been doing things behind our backs and not telling us," he glared at me now, and I looked shamefully at the floor. The one bad thing about mum was she never really dealt with guilt well. I could hear ambulance sirens in the distance somewhere. It was awkwardly silent. In the darkness I could see Emmett glaring at Edward and Dad at me. Then a voice spoke up.

"Yes, Bella has something to tell you," Edward muttered

"I do?" I said a little too loudly.

"Yes, she does, and if she doesn't then I will," he whispered the last sentence darkly.

"Ok then, Dad, Emmett. I feel that now, I have to tell you, but you have to promise one thing to me. Do you promise?" I asked shakily. I heard Emmett grunt and dad say,

"If I must,"

"Good," I looked down at my phone; it was nine thirty at night. "Ok well, Edward and I are, um how do I say it-" I began

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, together, walking down the aisle, friends with benefits, lovers" a frenzy of descriptions came from my abandoned friends in the dark all at once.

"What was that Bella?" Emmett asked calmly.

"We are together," Edward said forcefully and he picked me up into his arms "and I think that that's Bella's ambulance outside so if you'll excuse us," he said and carried me outside. Leaving my father and brother to process this new information.

"You called an ambulance on me?" I said bitterly. My head was still throbbing.

"Yes, just to make sure, your head is bleeding and I think that you've sprained your ankle." He said cheerfully.

"You shouldn't be so damn cheerful; your girlfriend got kidnapped today and why are you so happy?"

"So you're my girlfriend now are you?" he laughed. I realised that I had never called myself that in front of him before.

"Well yes, wasn't it obvious?" I smiled. He bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, time to go to your carriage," he muttered.

"Cinderella had a better one," I joked. He looked down at me seriously. "What?"

"As you said earlier, my girlfriend was kidnapped today, why are you so happy about it?" he muttered, bending down in his arms. I frowned.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because I was rescued?" I replied icily.

"Why did you go off at lunch? If you hadn't, maybe this wouldn't have happened," he said, he seemed to be talking to himself rather than to me.

"Because I needed some time to think." I whispered. "Some time to be alone."

"And look where it's got you too. Frail, hallucinating and lying in my arms!"

"This isn't really the worst place I could be," as I snuggled into his chest.

"Bella, you have to tell them" he said, when we were nearly at the front door.

"What?"

"You have to tell them. Think about it. They're going to ask questions. Like how for instance you came to be unconscious in a supply closet,"

"Maybe they won't," I muttered hopefully.

"Nope, sorry, when we were coming over here, they were already asking why you were here. Emmett thought that you were fooling around with Jacob. Your dad was broke about 15 laws to get here like he did." He said, walking out onto the concrete. Something in my mind clicked suddenly.

"Edward," I began warily, "About what you said in the car,"

"Yes," he said equally as hesitant.

"Did you mean it?" I whispered. I saw him smirk.

"Bella, do you think that I would honestly risk being turned into a pretzel and not mean what I said?"

"A pretzel?"

"Yes, your father nearly crashed the car when I said it." He laughed to himself.

"Yes, that was absolutely hilarious." I muttered. "So you really do-"

"Love you? Yes, I do, and nothing you say will change that" he whispered.

"Is this really necessary? I feel fine," I said normally, as the paramedics approached me with a stretcher. Edward sighed.

"Gentleman, at last," he said very politely. As he lay me down onto the trolley. I scowled at him. "We'll meet you in the emergency room babe," and he kissed me on the forehead. I froze.

"You're not coming with me?" I asked fearfully.

"Of course I am," he laughed.

"I feel like an ironing board. All stiff." I complained.

"Hush sweetie or I will get Emmett in here and he'll make you shut up." He warned.

"I don't think that he'll listen to you at the moment. He thinks you're banging his little sister," I muttered, barely audible to myself.

"You'd be surprised Bella,"

"Ok Miss, we're going to have to put you under for a while, are you ok with that?" one of the paramedics said. I raised my hand in approval. He started to twist things, they instantly got hazy and I realised that Edward was holding my hand. The sirens were on, blaring over my head and I could now see the blood on the floor.

"Shit," I mumbled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voices were getting clearer and I could hear the raised ones around me.

"…don't care if she doesn't want us to know ,God damn it Edward ,she is my little sister, if she has had some freak after her for the past 3 months then I think that we all need to know, don't you!" Emmett shouted. I missed him, I opened my eyes;

"What the hell Em, you always wake me up when I am at my most peaceful," I moaned. It sounded like I hadn't spoken for days.

"Bella?" I heard several voices at once.

"Again, I haven't had extensive plastic surgery or dyed my hair, so who else is it going to be?" I snapped. I tried to sit up. Edward was helping me.

"I told you they were going to ask questions," he sighed, again to happy for my liking.

"Bella, you tell me what is going on and you tell me right now!" Dad said sternly.

"Bella, sweetie, its ok, you can tell us, all we need is a name." Jasper muttered as he sat on my bed.

"Ok, ok. His name is Newton, Mike Newton."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok people, I have finally told you who he is. Now just give me some comments and I will answer all of your questions.**_

_**I chose Mike, because I feel in the books, he was always obsessed with Bella, and this is what it would have been like if he had become overly obsessed with her.**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait Mike?" Alice gasped. "That's who's been stalking you these past three months?"

"Three months?" my dad said icily. Suddenly, his eyes were boring into my head.

"Yes, three months, and now you have a name so you don't need to talk about it anymore," I pleaded.

"Bella why didn't you tell me? It was only mike after all," Emmett snarled.

"Yeah Bella, we thought it was Jacob, you know how you haven't been talking to him since January," Jasper inputted, his arms were around Alice's neck protectively.

"But Mike is going out with Jessica," Alice trailed off. "though they have been a bit rocky for ages."

" And you knew about this?" My dad spoke up, glaring at Edward, Edward was looking as angry as Emmett and Jasper.

"I knew she had a problem with someone, but I didn't know it was Newton! That's why I bought her the phone, so he wouldn't bother her." He said through gritted teeth.

"YOU LET THIS BOY BUY YOU A PHONE?" my Dad shouted, pointing at Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you're kind of missing the point dear," Mum said calmly, whilst grabbing onto an arm of a chair.

"Bella, how come Mike was stalking you in the first place?" Rosalie said, her voice sounded hoarse ,like she had been crying. Thanks Rose, thanks a lot.

"Because I ended it," I mumbled.

"YOU HAD A RELATIONSHIP BEHIND OUR BACKS?" he yelled again, his face was going bright red.

"Why sweetie?" mum asked sitting down on a chair. Em and Jazz were pacing the room. I looked at Edward and he nodded, I took a deep breath.

"well, it all started last year, in the last year of middle school, I was feeling lonely, you two had gone on up to high school and I was stuck on my own. I had my friends and sure you could be annoying sometimes but I knew I could count on you if I needed you." I began ,saying most of it in one breath. "And I needed someone to talk to,"

"And Jessica and Angela and Lauren weren't enough for you?" Jazz snarled.

" Anyway," I ignored him, " I started getting closer to Mike, but I thought that it would be damn near impossible to hide it from everybody," I looked around the room at my family. Dad was borderline hyperventilating, mum was looking at me anxiously, Alice was looking at me with a confused look on her face , Edward was looking at me as if to say, I am ready for a fight and Jazz and Em were looking at each other as if they were thinking exactly the same thing. Crap. " but I did. Which is kind of a record for our family," I tried to joke. It sunk like the Titanic. " so we got closer, spent our Lunches and breaks with each other and this went of for ooh, what nine months?" I said

"NINE MONTHS?" everybody in the room shouted, except Edward who knew already.

"You lied to us for nine months Bella?" Emmett said, genuinely upset.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you something?" I questioned.

"why did it end?" Rose asked, Emmett's hands around her waist.

"he um, he ,um" I stuttered, embarrassed.

"He cheated on her," Edward finished for me.

"so that's why you were suddenly available every weekend to watch cartoons with us," Jasper said, more to himself and Emmett to anybody else. I laughed bitterly. As it was one of those weekends where I was wallowing in self pity that I had met Edward, the godlike creature which now sat beside me.

"so that totally makes sense now," Emmett said as well.

"So when he cheated on me I ended it. Though Jessica didn't know he was going out with me at the time so I don't blame her." I heard my blood pressure rising. "so we tried to be civil, but there was to be no outside contact, and it worked until he called me back in January, my blood boiled when he called me, but I thought we could work it out. So when it didn't, I tried avoiding his calls, so he text me instead, then things got weird and I destroyed my old phone and got a new one. Things were good for a while but then this all happened." I pointed around the room. "and that's everything," there was an awkward silence that followed.

"Ok then, this is what's going to happen," my dad started. Standing up, " Bella, Edward will drive you to and from school, assuming you are ok with that Edward?" he asked

"Ok then," he said seriously, dad didn't know he already done that when I said I started to walk to school on the mornings.

"Emmett and Jasper, you are to look after your sister at lunch, make sure she doesn't go wandering off again," he said, they both grunted. "Alice can you just make sure that nobody is following her when she is in lessons please," he asked politely and she nodded. "and Bella , keep your phone on you at all times and try not to get yourself into too many dangerous situations please darling?" he told me sternly,

"Yes daddy,"

"Ok then ,that's the end of it." He nodded. He took a deep breath and started again. "Bella, when exactly were you planning on telling me that you and Edward were courting?" I nearly laughed, just nearly. My dad had just said courting.

"when the time was right," Edward whispered confidently,

"I didn't ask you sonny Jim," he snarled.

"Hey, I was all set to tell you back in January, but somebody had to keep it a secret," he rolled his eyes. Great.

"January?" he asked rhetorically. "you kept this a secret from all of us for two months?"

"Technically I didn't keep it a secret from _all _of you," I looked in Mum's direction.

"ok then ,raise your hand if you knew about these two," he recited. Slowly everybody, except Emmett, raised their hands.

"YOU KNEW?" Dad and Emmett shouted at Mum and Rose,

"Yes I did Carlisle because I respect Bella's wishes," Mum said confidently.

"And to be fair Emmett, you never asked." Rose whispered.

"Jazz, you knew?" Dad asked. "And you didn't tell either of us?" he indicated to himself and Emmett. Jasper looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I couldn't really say anything, it would be a little hypocritical," he answered, he subconsciously tightened his grip on Alice's shoulders.

"What do you mean man, we had a pact, if either of us found out if Bella was going out with someone then we would tell each other," he pleaded.

"You what?" I snapped loudly. Edward smirked. I turned to look at him, "and you knew about this?"

"What did you think we were going to talk about? Knitting?" he said quoting me from a long time ago.

"what else did they tell you?" I growled, I saw Emmett and Jasper squirm.

"Nothing that needs to be worried about," he said simply, and put his arms around my shoulders.

"I will find out guys," I threatened ,pointing at my brothers.

"Anyway, what do you mean Hypocritical?" Emmett interrupted.

"Well if you think about it Em, we are both going out with one of his little sisters," he replied, looking at Edward, Edward was breathing heavily, "And you remember what he said, about how much he cares about them, and them not getting hurt," he remembered.

"Aww," I heard two female voices say. I looked and saw Alice and Rose smiling

"After all these years," Alice said wistfully,

"Who knew he cared," Rose finished. Edward blushed. Woah, Edward blushed, I thought that was my thing.

"So the only reason he hasn't tried to rip us to pieces is because he was doing the exact same thing to us," Jasper finished.

"fine , but Bella, I have to tell you something," Emmett finished, crap, he was going to kill him. He mumbled something.

"What sorry I didn't quite catch that,"

"I said," he sighed. He looked at Rose for a minute, "you could do a whole lot worse," and he smiled in my direction. Wow ,I really didn't see that coming.


	18. Chapter 18

"Bella are you sure that you don't want to come to Spring Fling?" Alice asked me, for what felt like the thousandth time in the last two weeks. She and Rosalie were standing in my front room, both looking elegant with their dresses on. They were waiting for my brothers to descend down the stairs; god knows what they were doing. My dad was chaperoning at the dance, a little unusual for him, but since I wasn't going to be there, then I really didn't care. Mum was in the kitchen, she was leaving with the guys for the dance a little after they left. And Edward… well I didn't have a clue where Edward was at the moment. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I don't, no wait I can't go to spring fling, I'm not exactly prepared, am I?" I replied, gesturing to my informal attire. I was sitting on the couch, with my feet up in my pink dressing gown and silky pyjamas. Rose and Alice exchanged a look, like they knew something that I didn't. I sighed.

"Isn't it getting a little late," I said, looking at my watch, "It's nearly eight,"

"Well, if some people," Rose began bitterly, "didn't take so long to get ready, we would be on our way by now!"

"Please come Bella, it won't be any fun without you there," Alice pleaded sitting near my feet.

"Well thanks very much," Rose muttered, I laughed.

"Alice, stop worrying, nothing is going to happen to me whilst you're gone. I have my cell on me and if Mike tries anything I'll call the cops ok." I reassured her.

"Oh we know that nothing is going to happen to you." A voice from the stairs said, "Because we have installed CCTV around the house's perimeter. Mike won't get in even if he is invisible." Emmett entered the room.

"Okay now that everybody's here, why don't you crazy kids go and have fun," I said cheerfully. Emmett looked at me; he was uncomfortable about leaving me alone in this house as everybody else was. Except my mum, who trusted my judgement? "Oh and Rose," she turned around, "try and keep Emmett away from the punch bowl, you know what those seniors do with it," I whispered, she nodded knowingly.

"Fine Bella, but try and enjoy yourself," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Hey I have blankets, Doritos and the TV, how can I not enjoy myself?" I replied sarcastically. She waved to me solemnly and left the room. "Tell Edward I said hello, when you see him at the dance," I shouted after them. The door slammed. Then my mum came in from the kitchen, holding another blanket in her arms.

"Bella if you have any problems, call me or your father," she said, tucking me into the couch even more than I was already.

"Yes, mum, now go and have fun, relive your high school days," I said.

"Bella," she said, turning on the stereo then walking over and kissing me on the cheek. "Please try not to severely damage yourself in the time we get back." She whispered.

"I'll try," I said truthfully. She took and longing look at me then left the room. She opened the front door but it took a little longer than necessary to close. I wonder if she was deliberating staying here. When I heard her car pull out of the drive, I relaxed, but that didn't last long. I turned on the TV and I didn't really pay attention to what I was watching. I suddenly wished that I wasn't on my own, but I had been petitioning for this all week. I'd better enjoy it. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door open slightly. It was just the wind. Just the wind. But then it opened all the way, the wind couldn't have done that. I looked over, I was so scared. Was it Mike, or was it my Brother forgetting something. I held my breath. And turned back to the television.

"Well, well, well Bella, you have been keeping something from me haven't you," I heard his voice and breathed a sigh of relief. My saviour .my prince.

"What could I possibly be hiding from you Edward, my life is an open book to you," I responded, happy that he was here.

"You never told me you wore glasses," he said, coming to sit next to me, they were rectangular frames, with black the main colour of them.

"Oh, that, well it never came up." I blushed as he took them from my face.

"You should have told me, you look-"

"Like what Edward?" I interrupted, expecting the worst as I had when I first got them, the abuse from Emmett and Jasper I got from them.

"I was going to say, that you look unbelievably sexy," he replied, kissing me lightly on my lips. "But I don't know if I'll bother now"

"Seriously?"

"Hey, they make you look more grown up. Well as much as you can be grown up looking like that," he said, holding my hand.

"Edward, what are you doing here? You should be at the dance, enjoying yourself and helping Rose to keep Emmett from getting completely drunk." I reasoned, opening the bag of Doritos.

"I have a feeling that he will be fine," he muttered sourly. "And besides, what's the point of going to Spring Fling with out you?"

"To get a break from me, you've been with me pretty much everyday since, the thing," I whispered, struggling to sit up vertically. He sighed; he got up and helped me to sit up properly. He lifted me up so that I was completely vertical, instead of leaning on the arm of the seat. It seemed almost too easy to put me right.

"Bella, don't you understand" he sounded frustrated now "I will never want a break from you, you are the light of my existence and my life,"

"Better not hear Emmett hear you say that," I gasped. I was breathing heavily. Trying to regain my composure. "Speaking of which, do they know you're here?"

"Only my sisters and your mother," he said calmly, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Right," I whispered, suddenly, there was a jolting pain in my stomach, I tried not to react, but he saw my grimace.

"Bella sweetheart what's the matter," he asked, taking my face in his hands.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I stuttered.

"Do you need some paracetamol?"

"Uh, yeah. Please if you don't mind." He walked off towards my kitchen. I sighed, letting the pain take me. My phone vibrated. It was a text message. _Bella, Bella Bella. Did you think I wouldn't find you? That this new number was going to protect you? Your Boyfriend has been able to keep me at bay for now. But he's at the dance now, you are completely alone and vulnerable. Sure I'm sorry you only came home from hospital on Wednesday but I think you'll be fine to see me won't you babe. Where we used to meet up; City Park .Like old times. See you tonight. Don't tell anybody or you know what will happen. Xxx_ I re-read it twice. I gagged. Edward couldn't see this. I would just go and see him. And if some thing happens then let it. I won't let him get hurt. I love him too much. I didn't realise I was crying until he walked back into the room. With a glass of water and some tablets. I wiped them away and exited my messages. There he was, probably, dancing with Jessica, texting me in secret. I hoped for his sake he was, because my entire family was there ready for a fight, and I wouldn't stop them.

"Bella, are you ok, is it the pain?" he hurried over worried. I was sniffling now.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine. Just a bit emotional you know," I replied. I just realised what was playing on the stereo. I could use that as an excuse, I suppose.

"Why?" he answered, puzzled.

"Don't you recognize the song Edward?" I said, still whimpering. He paused for a second.

"_Oh_, I see. Brings back memories?" he smiled.

"Just the happy ones," I replied. I leant over to kiss him, he responded well.

"Just to think we had our first kiss to this song," he said, nuzzling into my neck.

"Well as I recall you wanted it to be about 6 days earlier," I said mournfully. He was lying next to me now.

"What?" he said defensively. "I am young and you are hot," he said, as if it explained everything. I rolled my eyes.

"Anything new I haven't heard about?" I asked, his hand came around my shoulders.

"Well the Mitchinsons are moving," he said idly.

"What! Oh my God, they've been here longer than we have. Don't they live right across from you? "

"Directly. Sometimes I see things that I don't want to see," he joked. At least I hoped he was Joking. I gave him a look. "What, it's not my fault that I have a window that faces in their direction. I also have a balcony, just like you," he said, pecking my nose. I knew that, it often came in handy when he snuck up to my room at night.

"Hey, don't abuse the balcony," I said. Then my life came crashing back down to earth as my cell phone rang. I answered it. Fully aware that Edward was looking at me. "Hey,"

"Hey Bella, I need to ask you something, is Edward there?" he asked, slurring slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is Edward here?" I asked aloud. Edward shook his head, laughing. "Nope he's not here,"

"Are you sure?" he asked accusingly?

"Well yeah I hope so," I lied.

"Well how come I can see you both in the front room on the sofa? And wait, Oh my god, is he wearing your glasses?" he practically yelled down the phone. I looked up. He was wearing them. He looked amazing.

"Emmett you must be seeing things, he's not here," I said, panicking.

"Really?" I heard him twice. This is not good. And the Door slammed open once again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Crap," i whispered. But Edward was quicker than i was; he was already sitting on the other sofa and had my glasses off. The front room door opened again, it was Emmett supported by Rosalie .They were both covered in blood. I felt sick. Someone got into a fight. It wasn't Em by the looks of it but he looked like he was in the wars. Followed by my father who was in a daze, also covered in blood. Something terrible had happened here. Rose was close to tears as she helped Emmett to the sofa that Edward was already sitting on.

"What happened?" Edward asked, putting his arm around Rose as she started to cry. Nobody answered.

"Where's Alice?" i asked, again nobody answered. I was beginning to get hysterical now. "Dad where is Alice, what happened? Where is Mum? Dad, Emmett, Rose, come on what happened damn it!" i yelled. Edward looked worried.

"There was a fight," my dad started, he looked like he had been crying, i had never seen him cry before, his eyes were red. A fight, Mike maybe? "And well the Metropolis boy got involved. Saying terrible things about you. Jasper decided to teach him a lesson."

"No!" i cried. I pulled back the blankets, getting up. "No, no, no, what happened?" i sobbed.

"He had a –a –a knife," Rose said between sobs of her own.

"NO!" i cried. I ran upstairs, pulling on any clothes i could find. I couldn't see what, my eyes were too fuzzy. "No, no, no," i muttered to myself. Jasper couldn't be dead, but nobody had said otherwise. I bounded downstairs, not bad since i hadn't walked in two weeks. I was downstairs and i saw Emmett and Dad there to meet me. "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Emmett looked confused, he had changed. So had Dad.

"We're waiting for Rose and Edward, to come. They wanted to come. We're taking Edward's car," Emmett recited. Then there was a silence. I heard crying. These powerful male figures that i adored and was sometimes annoyed by, united by their grief of losing a loved one. Two minutes later there was a honk of a car horn and i rushed out followed by dad and Em. Rose had changed into a tracksuit and for once she didn't look as glamorous as she usually did. Her face, stained with the tears.

"Thanks Edward, we really owe you one." Dad said, that was the first compliment he had ever paid to my boyfriend. Ever. Even though it was in bad time. Edward grunted in response. Rose was in the front, i was in the middle, dad and Emmett on either side of me. I was crying the whole way, leaning into Emmett who was crying silently ,until dad pulled me off him so i was crying into his shirt. Edward caught my eyes several times, pained as he took Rose's hands in support with one of his. He pulled into the hospital. And my dad helped me out and put me into Edward's arms. He went to help Em and Rose as we walked in. I was going to see it, my brothers' lifeless body in front of my eyes and it was my entire fault. I didn't notice where i was going until i saw a bright blue sign.

"Intensive care?" i said, it sounded shrill.

"Yes babe, we're going to intensive care, we are allowed to see Jasper but not for long. Alice and your mother have been in there since they brought him in," Edward explained. I was momentarily happy, he wasn't dead, i was happy i thought we were going to the morgue. We walked past a room where i saw my Mother and Sister sitting on either side of the bed, each holding one of his hands. Mum looked hysterical and Alice looked like she hadn't stopped crying. I walked in, they both looked up, Alice looked up, smiling slightly, and Mum gave me a warm smile then turned back to her son. Jasper was unrecognisable. His lovely blonde hair was stained with blood, he had two black eyes and there were two gashes on his right cheek. There were tubes protruding from his arms and he had a bandage over the circumference of his head. I single tear came down from my eyes. Rose, was crying too, but was slightly more composed than i was. I would have thought that he was dead if not for the slow beeping monitor showing his beating heart.

"He's stable, but he's in for a rough night .It can go either way, he's past the worst but he's not out of the woods yet. The surgery saved him," dad said, after inspecting his chart at the bottom of Jasper's bed. Mum nodded and Alice bent down to kiss his hand. Edward was holding my waist and was breathing heavily. I sighed. Nobody spoke. They just listened to hear Jaspers heart. About ten minutes after we came in there was a noise that came from Jaspers direction.

"Alice," he muttered. Alice's eyes widened and her olive green eyes shimmered with tears, the rest of us breathed as one.

"Yes," she replied, her voice shaky. "I'm here baby, what do you need," she said

"I love you," he said, and even in his state i swore i saw him smile. Alice laughed bitterly

"I love you too you sentimental idiot." Jasper laughed, "You're going to be fine babes, you are the strongest person i know, I need you, we all need you," she seemed to have forgotten that we were in the room.

"Where's Bella, i need to speak to Bella," he said, his eyes were still closed.

"Bella, come here sweetie," Alice said, gesturing to me, i walked forward. Edward let me go begrudgingly. I stepped over quickly, afraid that he was going to stop talking in a second.

"I'm here Jazz," i replied, touching his arm softly

"My girls," he said almost inaudible, i looked at Alice for a second she grabbed my hand briefly. "Now be honest Bells, how bad do i look," i smiled. Only Jasper and maybe Emmett would care how they looked at a time like this.

"They really kicked the shit out of you brother," i replied. He laughed. "You're really stupid you know, this is all my fault." I whispered.

"No it's not. Don't you dare blame yourself for all of this shit? If i wasn't so hot headed –"he started.

"Jazz, we're all glad you're talking but you need to get some sleep. I bent down to kiss his forehead and whispered into his ear. "And if you die i will never forgive you, you idiot," he laughed again.

"Don't worry I'll be around to annoy you for years to come," and he was quiet for a long-time. "Oh yeah before i forget Bella, Did Emmett cry?" he asked with a bout of humour in his voice. I sniggered. So did Emmett, even though Rose was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, bucketfuls." I replied.

"Jazz you need to get some sleep. You have been through alot today and you have given me grey hairs before my time. I'm serious Babe, i am getting stressed. I love you now get some sleep." Alice said sternly.

"Fine, fine. But Alice will you do one thing for me?" he asked. He sounded for the first time, afraid.

"Of course babe, anything." She replied squeezing his hand.

"Don't leave me." He sounded on the verge of crying even though he was black and blue all over.

"I won't Jasper, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, no where without you." She said, her voice bubbling over with the tears in her eyes.

"I love you Alice," he whispered.

"I love you too Jasper," and she kissed him lightly on the lips, and he fell asleep. I could tell because of his loud snores. "Rose, when you go home can you bring me back some clothes to change into. This is a little exuberant for the occasion," she gestured to her dress .It was also covered in blood. As was my mothers suit. Jasper had lost a lot of blood.

"Carlisle, same for me," Mum said to my father as he leaned onto her shoulders. He nodded solemnly. I needed to get out of here. Mike could wait; he didn't know where we were so he couldn't hurt me or hunt me down himself. But i needed to get away from Jasper. The brother i loved so much that made me feel sick looking at how frail he was.

"Does anybody want a coffee or anything?" i asked. Everybody raised their hand. "Ok, I'll be right back." I walked out of the room; For once Edward didn't follow me. He was standing over Alice, his arms over her shoulders protectively. I walked out of the room. Straight to the Doctors lounge, i was the doctor's daughter and i was always welcome there, and put the kettle on. I could get four cups of coffee for one kettle. So i made Mum, Alice, Dad and Emmett's first. I paused whilst making them. Looking out into the dark night. Somewhere out there, Mike was there, in our place, waiting for me. It wouldn't happen, not tonight. But it would someday soon. I walked back to the room. People had changed their positions slightly now. Dad was sitting next to Mum on the arm of her chair. Emmett has now standing behind the chair that Rose was sitting on and Edward wasn't in the room. I sighed. "Hey guys, i need to make a return trip," i started to hand out the coffee. Alice had not moved since i left and but took her drink gratefully. As did Mum, Dad and Emmett.

"Did you find Edward?" Alice asked.

"No, was i supposed to?" i asked

"He said he went to look for you." Mum said nervously.

"I'm sure I'll bump into him," i whispered. "I'll be right back," So i set off again to the doctor's lounge. I boiled the kettle .I made the mistake of sitting down .Suddenly it overcame me. I couldn't breathe, the room was spinning and i couldn't help myself. It was all my fault. My fault that my brother was in hospital. My fault that my entire family was at risk because of a boy i went out with, and my fault that Alice was getting grey hair at the age of fifteen. I could hear myself gasping, but my eyes were closed. Everything was black.

"Bella?" a voice came from the darkness. It was familiar, and i felt my head being shoved in-between my legs. "Oh no, c'mon Bella. Snap out of it. Please. He's going to be fine, Mike's not coming for you and nobody blames you at all" he said soothingly, rubbing my back. My sight was returning. My eyes weren't closed; I'd lost my vision because of the panic attack.

"I thought he was dead," i mumbled. "My brother, dead, because of me. What that would do for everybody. It's my fault, it's all my fault," i wept. He sat down next to me and pulled his arms around me.

"Bella, stop this mad talk. Jasper is going to have a rough few months but he is going to live. You hear me Bella? He's going to be fine." He said into my hair.

"How can you know that? Even my dad doesn't think that." I said, looking at his face, consumed with worry.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. Trust me. Please." He said. His voice strained.

"Fine."

"Bella, i love you." He whispered.

"Edward. I don't deserve your love." I replied.

"Bella, stop it. Please just understand how much i love you. I will never hurt you."

"I love you too Edward." And we sat there alone, hands intertwined.


	20. Chapter 20

"How is he?" I asked. Looking down at my brother's face. The horrific face that lay here a month ago was beginning to heal. His black eyes were almost gone, the gashes in his cheek nearly healed and he no longer had a white bandage around his head anymore. With Jasper's accident, my sudden security had become a kind of back seat. Of course it was still there. Just Edward was in charge of it now instead of my Dad. And to be honest, he was worse, but in a good way. My dad could only monitor my life whilst I was at home. But Edward could twenty four hours day, seven days a week. Even though I loved being with him, it was becoming kind of irritating, but I wasn't complaining. And with Alice and Jasper out of school. Alice because of Jasper and she had point blank refused to leave his bedside since he was hospitalised. Even when her father called her from Korea demanding why she wasn't at school.

"He's fine and _he _can talk you know," he grumbled. He was awake, I hadn't noticed. I smiled and sat at the end of his bed by his feet.

"I'm sorry Jazz, how are you?" I asked. We were alone, Jasper, Alice and I. Mum had decided to go home yesterday night, to catch up on her sleep. Alice slept here. Aw, you could feel the love between them.

"I feel shit and I hate all these damn tubes poking into me." He moaned, extending his hand.

"Poor you. But this will teach you to go picking fights that are not yours to start," I said matter of factly. Jasper glared at me.

"So where is Edward, I thought you two were joined at the hip." He replied, trying to keep the conversation light.

"He's parking the car, I came in ahead." I mumbled. "Oh yeah, here is your homework from yesterday, Everybody's really supportive and are saying to give it to me when you're finished." I handed her a binder. Once teachers had heard, they didn't give it a second glance. They just gave me Alice's assignments and kept looking at me sympathetically. The whole, kidnapped in a supply closet and now your brother got stabbed, was getting old pretty fast. The lunch table seemed oddly empty without the two of them there.

"Thanks Bella, calculus. Yay (!)" she said, throwing them on her little camp bed. "She turned to look at me suddenly. "Have you heard anything from Mike?" she asked. I looked at the floor. I was a terrible liar.

"No, not for a while." I whispered. I would usually tell her but she had not left Jaspers side and there was no way in hell Edward was finding out about this, he would buck up my security. Get the FBI and probably the secret service involved too.

"What about Kyle. What's he been up too?" She spat. She now hated Kyle with a passion, which was understandable, because he had nearly killed her boyfriend, but it was unusual to hear her voice filled with such rage and bitterness.

"He's been arrested for carrying a knife and is currently being questioned down town." I mumbled. I still felt guilty, for all of this.

"Bella can I tell you something?" Jasper asked, suddenly wary. I nodded. "Bella you look really crap, you have dark circles under your eyes, your hair looks greasy and you look, quite frankly dishevelled," he said, in one breath. Crap.

"Well you're a fine one to talk, Mr. Macho man." I repeated teasingly.

"Seriously Bells, you're not still blaming yourself for this is you? It wasn't your fault; I was the one who decided to fight the guy." He said, reaching for my hand. But there were three reasons why I looked crap. First; it was my fault, second; I had a sneaky feeling that Mike was still coming for me, though he had been hiding for the past week. As a result of the entire Freshman class finding out about the Mike situation, I had earned the silent treatment, from Jess and Lauren, two of my best friends, I often talked with Angela and Ben and sometimes even Jacob, but that was rare. And third, I couldn't really be bothered. I was too depressed. We were never at home anymore. I came here straight after school finished, escorted by Edward and I now done my homework in the 'On Call' room, Mum and Dad spent all their time here as well as Alice did. Emmett and Rose were always down here, looking after Jazz. I was also stressed trying to keep my family, particularly Jasper, optimistic. It was a tough job to do. He was convinced that Alice was going to leave him. How wrong he was. Not many 15 year old girls would stand by their boyfriends after they got stabbed.

"Bella you look seriously tired," Alice noted, well I had not been sleeping well. I had this sneaking feeling that mike was going to be around every corner, except here because there was so much security, so I had been panicking wherever I was. I wasn't going to give in. But unfortunately, I betrayed myself and I yawned.

"Bella, get some sleep," Jazz said in an authority figure as he pointed to Alice's bed. I gave in. I trudged over to it, and tossed the calculus book to the bottom of the bed. I hadn't realised how tired I was because I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

My dreams where strange and colourful, I dreamt of Edward and the times we shared over the last couple of weeks. Kissing in secluded corners of the school, late night conversations in my bedroom; which he now insisted upon coming too, much to my pleasure, and also just sitting in his car and looking into each other's eyes. His laugh and his crooked smile .The way his arms shielded me from the outside world when I was with him, how his hands would brush against my cheeks softly. The way ran his fingers through my hair. "Oh" I said, somebody was running their fingers through my hair. It was Edward, he looked annoyed.

"Sorry Babe, did I wake you?" he said, I think that's what he said; I was too tired to comprehend.

"No," I whispered, snuggling into his chest. He was lying down next to me. Jasper must me asleep. He wouldn't usually condone this type of affection. He kissed my forehead affectionately. I really loved this man. I would never do anything to hurt him, but I'm sure he would try his hardest not to hurt me too. "What time is it?"

"9 o clock." He whispered.

"At night?"

"Yep,"

"Where is Alice?" I asked, eyes still closed

"She's sleeping next to Jazz. That was something I didn't need to see." He muttered.

"Why?" I put my hand over his torso, resting it, so I didn't get a cramp.

"Imagine it. I walk into the room, you're passed out on the bed and Alice and Jasper are gazing into each other's eyes. That was at six. They were out at about six-thirty, that's when I came here, you looked cold." He smiled, I could hear it. "I just woke up. Must be something in the water here." I opened my eyes.

"Edward?"

"Bella.

"I love you" I whispered. I don't know why I said it. It seemed appropriate.

"I love you too." He kissed my head. I started to get up. But his iron clad grasp held me down.

"What Edward?"

"I'm not done kissing you yet," he replied, I raised my eyebrow

"Who says I'm done letting you kiss me?" I replied.

"Because you were getting up, though this makes it a hell of a lot easier," he bent down, kissing me passionately.

"Um... Edward, you do realise we're here right?" a voice said in the distance. He stopped suddenly

"Apparently not" I said. I saw Rose and Emmett standing in the doorway. Looking embarrassed. I started to get up. I saw Edward's face fall "Don't worry, just going to the ladies room," I winked.

"Cool, I'll go with you" rose said, helping me up, I saw Emmett stifle a laugh when he saw who was on Jazz's bed. If that was me, he'd be prying Edward off the bed. "Come on Bella, your hair's a mess," I saw Alice stir, built in radar. I slumped out of the room, with Rose. When we got there, I saw my reflection. My hair was like a haystack and I had the pattern of the mattress on one side of my face. Rose just leant me her hairbrush and smiled. I stepped into the cubicle. As did Rose, a different cubicle. There was a clang about 5 minutes later. I saw Rosalie's golden hair lie in front of my cubicle.

"Rose!" I shouted. There was no reply. I unlocked the door. She was lying on the floor, her hair sprawled and her hair uneven. I saw no blood. She was just unconscious. I bent over her head, she was breathing. But I never leant back over again, because then everything went black.

_**Rosalie's PO**__**V**_

I don't know what happened. I was just standing outside the cubicle, after washing my hands and then nothing. I blacked out. I woke up and there was a note on my face obstructing my vision. I peeled it off and read it.

_Don't bother looking for Bella, she's gone far away. If I can't have her then nobody else can! She always loved me. And this time in a week's time she will be gone forever. Sweet dreams. Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow._

_Mike_

_Xx_

SHIT. I checked all the cubicles and she wasn't in any of them. Iran to the room. Emmett and Edward looked vexed.

"Rose how long does it take to go to the bathroom, it's been half an hour" Jasper said, finally awake.

"That's not important, I think you need to see this," and I shoved the letter into Edward's hands. I ran to Emmett's arms.

"Babe, where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She's gone, that bastard took her, Mike kidnapped her and he's going to kill her in a week's time." Edward choked.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a silence that filled the room, Jasper was no longer smiling Alice looked like she was about to cry ,Rosalie was crying into Emmett's arms, she had a big bruise in her head and Emmett was grabbing onto her, showing no signs of letting go any time soon. Suddenly Jasper made movements with his tubes that were poking into him. "Jasper what are you doing?" Alice asked worriedly

"I'm going to find the bastard," he said trying to pull off his IV drip. Something seemed to break through Emmett's shock and he kissed Rose's head gently. He seemed to get a dormant leadership gene.

"Ok this is what is going to happen. Jasper, you're not going anywhere, sit back down. Alice try and keep him calm, Rosalie you are going to call my parents, don't tell them why just tell them it's urgent Jasper's fine but get them down here, Edward get down to reception and ask them did they see a boy carrying her, check CCTV ,until we get a visual on her. I'm going to drive around, see if i see them, he can't drive yet so it won't be hard." Emmett told the rest of the room. Jasper lay back down with the persuasion of Alice, Rose had her cell phone out and started to dial the number and Emmett and I walked out of the room. He was tense and he was trying not to break down I suppose.

"Em, we're going to find her, don't worry, he won't even get a chance to hurt her," I said though I myself didn't believe it.

"Whatever Edward, none of your sisters has ever gone missing have they?" Emmett whispered.

"Actually they have." Emmett stopped. "It was Alice; someone just picked her up outside the mall."

"But she's right in there; she doesn't seem that affected by it!" Emmett cried. I laughed bitterly.

"Well she doesn't like to dwell on the past. It only happened last year." I said.

"Is that why you moved?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was gone for a week but she managed to get away. That's why my Dad is always away on business and My Mums always away. They feel guilty. So I have had to take the head of the family, Mum was here at first but after that she just couldn't take looking at Alice's face without breaking down, they pay for the cable and the bills and everything but we miss them when they're gone." I said in a monotone.

"Does Bella know this? Did you tell her?"

"No, but Alice, well Jasper is the best thing that could have happened to her. She needs someone to love and I hope she gets over her kidnapping eventually"

"Yeah," he started to cry.

"Emmett, you have to be strong for her, when we find her, she won't want her to be a problem, will she?" I said, praying that Bella was alright, wherever she was. Emmett just shrugged it off and I went to reception. The red hair that went all down her back to her waist was wavy just like Bella's. "Excuse me, I need to have a look at the CCTV," I said

"And why would that be?" she asked sweetly.

"Because the love of my life has just been kidnapped from one of your restrooms." Her sparkly green eyes widened then ushered me to the back. I sat in front of a large wall filled with tiny screens and on the other side, a bigger screen. I scrolled back all of the screens back and hour. I saw Mike come into the building and then go into the ladies room that he would soon steal my girlfriend. Soon after that I saw her walk in with my sister, she was smiling and laughing. Then I cut to the ladies room CCTV. She was brushing her hair then she stepped into the cubicle next to the one Rose went into , she came out a couple of minutes later, she washed her hands and checked the time on her cell phone. She moved gracefully to lean outside of the cubicle, she didn't see it coming but then mike hit her over the head with a club. Then Bella rushed out, leant over Rose and then he hit her over the head, she lay on top on Rosalie. He grinned then hauled Bella over to the window and pushed her out of it, to a waiting accomplice, I think it was a girl. The waster hit Bella's head on the wall and she started to bleed from the head. He just laughed. But there was something that caught my eye, something small, that fell onto the floor. The smallest glimmer of hope filled me. Then I saw him run out of the window after kicking Rose in the ribs and leaving the note on her forehead. He kicked my sister. And abducted my girlfriend. Then I remembered why I had a small glimmer of hope. I rushed to the ladies room and there it was. Her Cell phone. I picked it up. There was a message on it. Should I read it? It could be important. I opened it. It was from someone called Ekim. _Sorry Edward, but I love her too much. If I know you then you will be trying to track her down. Good luck. If she's alive I'll let you have her. Mike_

Shit. He knew I would go after her. But I had a week. A week to find her, I love her too much to let her go. I didn't realise that I was back in the room until Alice shook me silly.

"EDWARD! WHAT HAS HAPPENED, DID YOU SEE HER?" Alice shouted crying.

"She's been kidnapped by Mike, but we're going to find her. She left her phone; we're going to keep on trying to be with her."

"I've been calling around and Angela, Jake and Ben are going to look for her as we speak, Jess said she was with _him_ so I said fine .Jess is a weak link. If we get through her, we get Bella."

"I should have gone with her." I muttered.

_**Meanwhile- Location: Unknown**_

I was coughing, in a window up above me, I could see the city lights, I tried to move my hands to stretch but I couldn't. I was sitting in a leather desk chair and I was tied by ropes to it. I couldn't move my hands or my feet; I just turned around on the chair. Why would anybody do this to me? Where was Edward, my friends and family? Then out of the darkness I saw something move. "Hello?" I asked. He chuckled. "Can you help me; I have no idea where I am. Please." I begged, he laughed again "What's so funny?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. If I can't have you Bella then that Edward cannot either." He snarled. I gasped. "But before I do what I do Bella, I have to ask; why him? What does he have that I don't?"

"It's just Him, I can't explain it."

"Right. Ok then." He whispered. He walked over to me and slapped me right across the face. I screamed. "Now it's time to change your look. Now my friend Jess here is going to change your hair colour to a nice Blonde if you'll just step this way.

"You touch me and I swear to god-" I screamed.

"Shut the hell up Blondie," and he punched me in the face with a broomstick handle and everything was black once more.


	22. Chapter 22

_**READ THIS**_

_**Ok, let me just thank all of you for your reviews. They actually make my day and they i really hope that you are enjoying the story. I want to answer some of your questions. First, Jessica is there for a reason, as you will find that out soon enough. Oh yeah and who's review really made me laugh? Oh yeah it was Twilightlover97's. Omgosh, please yell at the TV, it would make my day so much, Mike is a creep, totally. And Celine-twilightadict, yours made my day also, i was like, WOW. He dyed her hair because, well you'll find out in this chapter. Please continue to review, i really appreciate them... **_

Things weren't black for long, i felt myself being dragged on the floor and i couldn't fight back because he had kept my arms and legs tied, my hands were behind my back and my legs were tied by my thighs and ankles. Then i was sitting down on an uncomfortable wooden chair and i could feel the blisters coming through. He threw me onto that chair and i guessed it was a bathroom because i could feel the water from the shower head being pushed onto my head and making not just my hair damp, but my entire body ,the water was boiling hot and it burnt my scalp the most. Trying not to show how much pain i was in, i gritted my teeth. He was going to kill me, wasn't he? But why he wanted me to be blonde i had no idea. I didn't dare open my eyes, see his blue eyes that i used to gaze into and admire. But now, now Mike was crazy, he wants me and he always will, it was never going to stop. He would never let me go and i doubt that he would let Jessica go either. She was in as deep as i was. Except that she loved him, where as the only emotion i could feel to this monster was hate.

I didn't notice that the hands had changed and that they were a lot softer and were lightly combing through my hair. Was Mike gone? Had he finally had enough of trying to torture me, successfully? I dared open my eyes. I was right. I was in a bathroom. It had grubby white tiles that were matching with the white tiles on the floor; it looked like a reject room from the doctor's surgery. There was a bath, also white. Was there some kind of Exorcist theme going on here? The stainless steel door, where the hell were we? Where are my friends, my family? Edward? It hurt that i might never see him again. That i may never see his sparkly, Emerald green eyes looking into mine. I didn't want to think of Emmett, my brother who, despite appearances, at least i hope, loved me dearly. Jasper, which was so weak already from his attack. Alice my best friend, Rose, my other best friend. My parents, who now only had one healthy child with them; how much they now had to deal with thanks to me. I sniffled. "Bella are you ok?" a familiar voice breathed almost inaudible. Jessica.

"How do you think i feel? I have been abducted, attacked and now I'm getting my hair colour changed, i feel fantastic Jess," i breathed back. "What is the point of this anyway?" i muttered, clenching my fists so the red marks where i had been tied up several times, by the look of it.

"It was my idea; i needed to talk to you. It's been a week. We thought- I thought that you would have come round by then, you did, but it wasn't enough for Mike, he kept knocking you out, I'm surprised you're not brain damaged, you don't remember anything?" she whispered.

"No, should I?" i whispered back, he was probably listening, which was why we were talking in such hushed tones.

"Two days ago, Emmett and Edward found us; we had to move, quickly, so i had to give you a sedative, you were being difficult. Mike ran over Edward to get away," she whispered again, she seemed ashamed but what they had done. So they should.

"Was he hurt," i whispered, afraid of the answer. There was silence "Jess, was Edward hurt?"

"He broke his arm," she seemed to wince; she was still combing my hair, putting tin foil in it.

"Why am i dying my hair blonde?" i asked

"Well, so that then, you can go out with me, i have blue contacts for you, so that even then i can make sure you get back to them.." she said again inaudible. My heart stopped, she was going to try and get me back to them. I nearly smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, she sighed.

"Because, you are my friend Bella. I need you to be ok. Ever since he told me that he was going to come after you, i knew that i would have to do everything in my power to help you or stop him. But he cannot know. Even if he is a waste. I miss my family." She whimpered silently.

"I miss mine too." I admitted. Thinking of Edward.

"Bella, when i saw him, he was a mess, he hadn't been sleeping from the looks of it." She whispered.

"They didn't threaten you or anything?"

"They didn't have time too." She walked around to face me, "I'm going to have to leave now," she looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry; I'll be back in 40 minutes." And she kissed me on the forehead. And i was alone. Aware, that she had locked the door behind her. A week had gone by, a week ago; i was lying in Edward's arms. I closed my eyes, and the heaviness came, something i hadn't experienced in over a month. But i fell asleep. No dreams, just sleep, i was woken by the cool running's of water on the back of my head. I tried to move but i was still tied to the chair, i groaned, it was silent, just the water dripping onto the bath tub was a sign that things were nearly over. Jess then towel dried my hair. She turned around to look at me sadly. "Your done babe," she handed over a mirror. I almost didn't recognise myself. Not because of my hair, but my face. I now had scratches all over them, complimented by a verity of bruises, two black eyes and a huge bump in the centre of my forehead. I winced at this horrible creature in the mirror.

"I look worse then Jasper." I whispered, suddenly there was a bang as the door in front of me slammed open, revealing Mike, he was grinning manically.

"Well, doesn't someone look pretty tonight," he said, touching my chin, trying to make me look at him. I didn't let him. "Aren't you going to thank Jess for setting you up so nicely? He asked.

"I already have," i snarled. He smiled, then started to run a bath, i just stared at the floor. It must have been minutes then he started to take the ropes off the chair, though i was still tied up. He held me over the steadying vat of hot water, my head. What was the freak planning to do next?

"Aren't you going to say thank you to me, for being such a good host?" he asked, pushing my head closer to the water.

"No," i said defiantly. He jerked it even more closely; the tip of my nose was touching the water.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. I didn't answer, for 3 minutes there was silence. Then he plunged my head into the tub, the water was all around me, i couldn't breathe or fight him off. Why was Jess doing nothing? It was inhaling in my lungs and there were spots obscuring my vision. I tried to shout out, to give some sign that he was drowning me; it was probably his plan anyway. But i could feel it coming, the death, i prayed for it, to relieve me from this god forsaken place.

"I'm so sorry Bella, i have told them where we are, they're going to come and get you at some point in the next couple of days, I'm so sorry. I truly am," i said, an angel said as she tucked me into bed. I tried desperately to cling to her voice but it was gone before i could get a grip on it...

But it wasn't a couple of days. Many of them went by. First one week, nothing. I wanted to cry. I woke up on that Sunday morning, there was a Biscuit there with a note, saying, _Save it, it's all you'll get until tomorrow evening x _I was alone all day, everyday, slowly going mad. Looking at the four walls. The window that when i looked out of, i hoped that they really were looking for me. Jess and Mike left me alone in a house, for most of the day. But then Mike would come in. From what i had established, he had broken 5 of my ribs, my wrist and my left leg. Also i was malnourished. I must have lost ten pounds in a week, cos i only got three biscuits to live on. I was so scrawny, my beautiful, now blonde, hair sat limply on my shoulders. And i wasn't tied up anymore, just locked in. Caged. I also had a bucket to go to the toilet in. Very Sanitary. I also slept a lot, but because of the amount of times Mike had beaten me and I needed to recover. I still had a shred of hope though. That my family would find us, somewhere some how that i could escape the hell on earth and return home. Jess was a small comfort, but she hadn't told them where i was, obviously. Or maybe they just didn't want me back. By week two on the other hand, i had given up all sense of the word. So By the time Week three came, i couldn't get out of bed, let alone escape from it. But he still came in. Kicking me in the face, it had become so bruised; i hardly knew it was me behind the battle scarred face. Those were the times i thought of Jasper, and how he must be right now, safe and clean in hospital. So i gave up on hope and love. This is the recollection of the last three days of my life...

_**Reviews please!!**_


	23. Chapter 23

1 day left

I awoke to the view of my shitty room, like always for the past month. It had been a month since i had seen my family. I wondered how my brother was, Jasper, my favourite brother in a way. Hoping he was well and not injuring him on my account. Although it had been a month, it seemed like yesterday to me. I knew i fell asleep and i woke up in Edward's strong arms, his smile as we kissed on Alice's bed. I hadn't seen my father since 2 days before i was taken, but my mother was exceptionally sad. Because of Jasper. This was also my fault.

I couldn't really move around much. I was too weak. I had nothing to eat for a couple of days, but at least he thought to give me water. Jess, i had learned, had told them where i was and they were devising how to get me out. Though i didn't really believe her anymore, though she was comforting, my friend was back, but i had seen some of the bruises on her face where Mike had hit her. She was strong and she stayed with me a lot. She often snuck me other food, other than the digestive biscuits that Mike gave me two of to last me for two days. Like chicken and beef. Which i really appreciated seen as she was a vegetarian.

Mike came into my room at night, around 9 o clock. And he would sometimes slap me, some times it was worse. Because of all of these beatings, i suspected, i was having hallucinations. Mainly i would wake up in the middle of the night, Jess lying next to me, and see various members of my family. Usually Edward and Alice and often my mother. But i would always wake up before they could come over and comfort me.

I sensed the end was near for me. Over the last couple of days, I had seen Mike coming into my room, with a lot of planks of driftwood and i noticed lots canisters of petrol in the corner of the room. Dousing it with petrol. He also told me one night that my friends and family had king given up on finding me; they thought i had been dead long ago. I was too tired to fight. I was just waiting for the Grim reaper to come and claim me. But he didn't. It was getting beyond ridiculous now. So today was the day. I was going to get out. If i jumped out of the window, it was a ground floor, so it wouldn't severely damage me. I waited until Jess left me with Mike. It was eleven am. I had lost track of the days, so i gathered all of my energy and got out of bed. There was a mirror in the room. I looked all gaunt and my clothes hung off me. I popped the window open and i weakly opened it and climbed out. I had no idea where i was so i just walked towards civilisation.

It was unnerving, seeing people go about their daily business, i didn't notice it was spinning, i just felt the cold hard pavement on my sensitive cheek. I woke up again, hearing the beeping of a monitor. It was very annoying, there was something on my face, and I moved my hand to take it off. Then i opened my eyes, there was an old man checking my charts. I saw him look up as i moved my hands. "Where am i?"

"You are in LA city Hospital, you were found in downtown LA on the floor, you had it pretty rough, you have 6 broken ribs, a sprained ankle and you are very malnourished, and can you remember your name? I'm Doctor Snow." He recited. I knew who he was. Hit. I was at my dad's hospital.

"Isabelle Mary Nelluc," i said, making it up on the spot. He smiled writing it down. I wondered how long I'd been here. And if my dad was here, or Jasper. "Dr. Snow is Dr. Carlisle Cullen in today?" i whispered.

"He has taken some leave, family reasons." He said, looking at me suspiciously "Why?"

"I just wondered. I know him son Jasper was in here, so i wondered if he was in here," i said, it was the truth .He smiled at me. Then he turned on his heels and left the room. I got up again; i had to see if he was in here. I just had too. He was my brother. So i got up, holding my IV drip and walking out of the room. I was in intensive care, i knew what ward Jasper was in, and it was just up the corridor. It was slowly, No-body gave me a second glance. He was in a private room, just like last time. The curtains weren't drawn. I looked through the glass. He was sleeping. Alice was still with him, also sleeping. Figures. I saw there was a bed side table, which was new, which had a picture of me. I nearly cried. I touched my fingers to the glass, where his head was. "Oh Jasper," i whispered. He looked nearly completely healed. I didn't care who saw me, or so i thought.

"Can i help you?" a gruff voice said, i turned around, and I frowned. Of all the people to see me, it had to be him, it had to be Edward. He was wearing a cast on his right arm, like i was. He looked like he hadn't been to sleep in weeks. Again my fault. Wearing creased clothes.

"Um, no, i just no Jazz, i thought he would have been out by now." I said touching the glass again, trying my best to disguise my voice as best as i could. He suddenly stared at me with a glint in his eyes. "What,"

"You just remind me of someone i know. What's your name?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes, shit, shit, shit.

"Um,I don't know you Edward." I whispered, but the damage was already done.

"Bella?" he whispered. He said touching my hand. I hadn't noticed, but i was wearing a bracelet he had once given me. I took a deep breath,

"I have to go," i whispered. He grabbed my arm as i started to walk.

"Bella. Oh my God what happened to you?" he said, worried, touching my black and blue face.

"I'm sorry; i have someone waiting for me." I lied, looking down. He Grimaced. He wasn't going to give up was he? Then he suddenly fell to the ground. He had been hit, it was mike.

"Right then Bella, we have an appointment to go to." And he did a fireman's lift onto his shoulders. And that was the last thing i remember before the accident.


	24. Chapter 24

_**OK, from reading your reviews, i see a lot of you are confused. Bella starts off in a house that is later revealed to be in Downtown LA. When she escapes, she stumbles around, and then she faints in the street. She wakes up in LA City hospital (One i made up), the hospital where her father works at and where Jasper is. Nobody recognises her because 1. She is a blonde, is all battered and bruised and her face is covered in bruises and cuts, the only distinctive thing about her face is that her eyes remained unchanged, the same chocolate brown. That is how Edward recognises her. Her eyes, and yes, Mike did knock out Edward from behind. So i hope that clears up everything in that chapter, i realise it could have been very confusing. Enjoy this Chapter, keep on reviewing!!**_

OOOOOOOOO

I remember being man handled into the back of the car, it was Mike that much i could tell. They had got me out via a window in the ladies room. Jess was sitting in the front of the car and she looked uncomfortable and scared. It was dark and the street lights flickered on her face from the roads. To add to the tension, Mike buckled me in roughly then slapped me across my unrecognisable face. Slamming the door behind him, he stormed to the driver's side of the car and sat down in a hurry, not bothering to put on his own seatbelt. Jess didn't have hers on either. But i only thought about these things briefly. Edward would be coming round soon, finding the person who he thought was me gone, all the hope in his eyes gone. He had large purple bruises under his eyes, which showed how tired he was. I saw Alice and Jasper, more than i ever expected to see ever again. But, would they have believed my feeble attempts to disguise who i really was? I was crying feely now, my family was in there, and i couldn't go back in there again. Then he pulled me back to reality.

'Shut up Bitch, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves now do we?' he said, turning around to face me, which sent the car swerving.

'Yes and swerving in the middle of the road doesn't do that," I replied sarcastically. He snarled at me, turning to the road once again.

"When did you learn to drive Newton?" I snapped, "Get held back a year or something?"

"Yep, i did. Passed with flying colours." He glared at me in the rear view mirror. I didn't mention that i could drive as well. Shit. As we drove down the road from the hospital i saw the White jeep, i was so used to driving in, driving in the direction we had just came in. I covered my face, but it wasn't any use because Emmett suddenly swerved. He must have seen Mike in the driver's seat.

"Crap," he said turning around again, nearly careering off of the road. "Looks like someone likes the chase," he said, revving the engine, the needle raced past 80 miles per hour. Jess stared at Mike horrified and grabbed onto the bottom of her seat. Why didn't she put on her seatbelt? I saw Mike's eyes gleam manically in his Mirror. I dared turn around, Emmett was sitting in the driver's seat, and Dad was sitting next to him, pleading by the looks of it. But then he looked at me, for the smallest of moments. I didn't see what happened next; i only heard the scream of Jessica.

"MIKE" she yelled, and then everything happened quickly. He swerved. I closed my eyes, hoping it would go away. The car turned over onto its side and turned around 2 more times, after the first time, i didn't hear any other sounds, just the ticking on an imaginary clock inside my head. Getting slower and slower and slower. I couldn't hear anything but that .But then there was silence and the darkness was taking me over. Just like it had before, but this time it wasn't going to let me escape it.

OOOOOOOOO

So this is what death was like. It was peaceful. It felt like i was sleeping, but i was so happy for once in a very long time. Mike wasn't ever going to hurt me ever again. I was finally free. But what about those who i had left behind. How would they cope? But then again they thought i had been dead for weeks, so what's the difference now. They just had a corpse that looked nothing like their daughter. Maybe they wouldn't even think it was me, and just keep on going, keep looking for me. My mother, well at least she had Jazz and Em, no more annoying teenage daughters to bother her. My father, no more lending money to his chid, who would waste it on clothes in his opinion. Jazz and Em, if i could cry while i was dead i would have started to then, they had each other at least. No more kid sister. Rose and Alice would forget about me eventually. Edward, he would get over me easily, maybe he already had. I liked Death, it was full of a bright white light and there was nothing i could hear, just my thoughts. But if this was death, then why did it feel so familiar? Like i had been here before, that i wasn't really dead maybe? But then i would surely die because Mike would make sure of it. I could hear sounds now, NO! I didn't want to live it he was going to kill me anyway, just to prolong my suffering. NO! NO! NO! I was regaining feeling in my toes and fingers, it was getting closer. Consciousness was getting closer. I didn't need consciousness, i would try to kill myself, but like he would let me out of his sight now, after this little episode. Voices were getting clearer, sounds, the feeling in my right arm, like there was a bandage over it, and the inexplicable feeling that i was not alone. I was awake now, but if i let him think i was sleeping, well that would fail. I could never resist his temptation. I opened my eyes, and WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

OOOOOOOOO

I was dreaming. I couldn't really be here? Of all places. I must be. I was surrounded by my friends and family. Everybody was looming over me. Like i was in a Zoo. Damn dreams, never as good as the real thing. Or my Hallucinations where returning. I looked around the room. Edward was sitting on my left, leaning on my shoulder, then Rosalie next to him, leaning on his shoulder, she looked like a wreck, Alice was sleeping on the bed, away from Jasper for a change, where was he? How come he wasn't hovered around my sick bed? Dad was sitting on my right, near my head, and then Mum was next to him, then, wait, Emmett? Emmett wasn't usually in my hallucinations. Especially not crying. I sniggered. Then everybody turned to look at my face. Worried and frustrated and overjoyed expressions, and in Emmett's case, puffy eyed. I tried to speak.

"Dude, are you crying?" i said, holding back a laugh. He looked up warily.

"Bella?" he whispered

"Well who else is it going to be? You Jackass." I said, it hurt my throat. It felt like i hadn't spoken in days.

"Bella!" he said, in the midst of a booming laugh. I tried to laugh along. Everybody was staring me, except Alice, she stirred at Emmett's Laughter though. It seemed everybody was scared to talk.

"Be honest Em, how bad do i look?" i said, quoting Jasper from a long time ago, i wish he was here.

"Well, you look, um, well, Blonde," he sniggered. I grabbed his hand. He kissed it.

"Funny, really funny." I said. I looked around again. Edward was Asleep, I hadn't noticed that before. I tried to stroke his hair with my left plastered hand, but it was covered by Alice's neck. Then her eyes suddenly flickered open. She looked at me, and then she smiled; stroking my plaster.

"Bella," she whispered. She had more grey hair. Silly Jasper, making her gets those. Or were some of them my fault.

"Alice," i whispered back, Rose was sleeping too. What time was it?

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice again, you've been out for nine days." She whispered.

"Well, I'm back now," i looked at her, then she glanced at Edward, "What did he want Alice?" i sighed.

"He said, if you woke up, we were to wake him." She said guiltily. I shook my head.

"Don't, I'm sure he's been through enough in the past nine days." I said, leaning down to kiss his messy bronze hair. He muttered something unintelligible. I smiled. The pleasantries were now over. I looked over to my parents; they didn't seem to believe that i was actually awake. "Daddy?" i whispered tentatively. Then he suddenly burst out crying, whoa, what was with these people and crying. Emmett gave out a low whistle. Why was he crying? "Daddy, why are you crying?" i said, on the verge of crying myself, maybe he didn't want me back.

"Baby girl, you have no idea how much i have missed you," he said, and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled. My mother then came and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't want to ask the next question, but it had to be addressed.

"What happened?" i asked the room. It was my Dad who answered.

"Well, that Newton boy, lost control of the car. He went straight into a brick wall." I could hear the disgust in his voice. "He wasn't paying attention. He turned over twice i think. We didn't even know that you were in there until you turned around." He paused, "So when it turned over, we went over to inspect the damage. Thank god you were wearing a seatbelt, or you would have gotten flung out of the care like him and the other girl. I couldn't believe it. We unstrapped you and then it clicked, i didn't even recognise you. Only when i checked your ID i realised who you were." He sighed; he seemed reluctant to carry on with the story. "You died on the way to hospital. We had to resuscitate you. That was the longest two minutes of my life. You had surgery and you lost a hell of a lot of blood. You also have scars from various other things. Mal nourished." He shook his head.

"Bella!" Rose said waking up, Edward was still asleep.

"Rose," I whispered half heartedly she looked at Edward's sleeping figure and didn't say anything more.

"So Mike and Jessica, what happened to them?" i asked, though i prayed that one of the answers in my head was wrong.

"The Boy died at the scene. Jessica, well, she was killed instantly." Mum whispered .Why didn't she keep her seat belt on? She could still be here! Why didn't she put on her seatbelt?

"Good riddance," Emmett whispered. I started to cry.

"Yes Emmett, I'm glad that Mike is dead but Jess didn't deserve that, she saved my life on countless occasions. She stopped me from starving, he only gave a one digestive biscuit to last two days, she smuggled me meat and water and she was a friend when i needed her. She didn't need to die." I was shouting. Everybody was astounded by my outburst.

"I'm going to go and tell Jasper you're awake, you'll move into that room with him tomorrow, well later today actually," mum said, she kissed my forehead again and walked out of the room.

"Bella?" i heard a velvety voice say, he sounded confused. Definitely disorientated. I nodded. "My Bella," he said again, then kissed me full on the mouth. That kiss made me realise that i wasn't hallucinating, that i was safe and with the man that i loved.

OOOOOOOOO

_**Well we have a few more chapters left of this story, I need your advice. In the Sequel, should Emmett, Jasper and Edward play Baseball or Basketball? I am having huge difficulty choosing. Please leave the answers in reviews. OH and Review. Thank you. Xxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Well guys, i fainted yesterday so i am now on my sister's laptop whilst she is at school and typing this up. Thanks for all your reviews, by the looks of it, they will be playing Baseball, so cool, and maybe i will change it to an M rating, haven't decided yet... Carry on reviewing please and enjoy**_

OOOOOOOOO

I still couldn't believe that i was relatively safe for once in a very long time. As i was driven down the white corridor, looking straight up to the strip lights, i couldn't help thinking of the damage that Mike had done. He had cost me my life, well 2 minutes of it; he had killed Jess, one of my best friends. He had broken me and my boyfriend out of pure jealousy and i suppose, out of some sort of love? There was one person that i had not yet seen and one that i was the most anxious to meet. Jasper. I hadn't seen him in a long time. Not really. We were now in the same private room, him on one side of the room and i on the other. I sighed as the nurses pushed me into place, so i clicked into place so i wouldn't roll away. Jasper was sitting up and he looked like he was excited, he had a huge grin on his face as i sat up. For a second i swear i saw him grimace at my appearance but he composed himself before i could properly recognise it.

Alice had gone to school with Edward, the first time in a very long time for both of them. When i insisted that Edward go to school to get back into some routine, he just gave me a look that showed he was disgusted that he would leave me so soon after finding me, but i asked him too and he liked to do things to make me happy. I really didn't deserve him. I glanced over to the bed which was the last place i had said that i loved him. I was so rapped up in my own world that i didn't realise the Blonde figure steadily walking over to my bed. Not until he sat down in the chair next to my bed. He was on crutches.

"I thought i was the only blonde in this family?" he said, grinning.

"What's with all the blonde jokes? Seriously i mean what the hell, am i too intelligent to be blonde?" i said laughing. He laughed

"You look like a mess Bells. You probably don't want to hear that but it's true," he said warily. I saw how uncomfortable he was, i laughed bitterly.

"Well yeah he made a good job of it." I said. Looking down on my battered and bruised physique. I sighed. Remembering the nights that he would come and beat me into unconsciousness, "So what have i missed? Some thing interesting must have happened whilst i was away," i said, cheerfully.

"Well you know the Mitchinsons, they have sold their house. Apparently they're doing a full re-furb. It's really pissing Emmett off though, says he can't get any sleep. Edward's pissed too; he says it's ruining his view. But he has one way windows so who cares really." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"One way windows? So he can see out but they can't see in?" i said sceptically, raising my eyebrow.

"Yep, bit stalkers really. He shares his balcony with Alice so i have to sneak in from her side," he laughed. I didn't bother to tell that Edward was never in his room, not a night anyway...

"So when you out of this Joint?" i asked. Gesturing to the room.

"In a couple of weeks, working on the walking skills you know." He said. Pointing to his crutches. "You're in here for at least another month." He added.

"Yay," i said sarcastically. Our conversation was interrupted by a delivery boy knocking on the door. "Come in," i said confused, Jazz looked at the boy annoyed.

"You Bella Swan?" he asked

"Um, yeah, why?" i replied, shooting a look at Jasper, he had no clue either.

"Well i have a delivery here for you." He said and he walked out of the room.

"Well that was random..." i said. Thinking he was gone. But he was back in two minutes. Brandishing a huge Bouquet of red roses, my favourites. It has bigger than the guys head. Jasper gave a low whistle. "Wow," was all i could say.

"This is nothing really there are loads more where these came from," the delivery boy said, placing them on my table.

"What!" i whispered. I read the card. _My dearest Bella, i hope that these Roses help you to recover when i am not there to help you. Love you, Edward xxx _"Oh my god," it was from Edward but it wasn't going that got me buy surprise. 5 different delivery boys came in one after the other, each supporting huge bouquets of flowers. Lily's, Pansies, Tulips, Daffodils and Sunflowers. Jasper laughed. They placed them at the bottom of my bed and i gasped. There were more flowers to come, The 6 left and returned with huge bunches of flowers again.

"Dude could you?" one of the guys asked Jasper, he nodded and he put to of them into his lap. He was hidden by the flowers. Wildflowers, Carnations, Bluebells, Pink Roses and Yellow Roses.

"Is that all of them?" i asked desperately. Now surrounded by various flowers.

"Yeah, that's the lot of them for now," he laughed and walked out of the room. Leaving me and the Dozen Bouquets of flowers behind.

"Jazz, do those ones have a card?" i asked, starting to pour over them. The Pink Roses were from Ben, Angela and Jacob. _Hey Bells, we don't care what Edward says we're coming to see you tonight, we have missed you so much. Jacob, Angela and Ben._ I laughed; i would finally see some of my friends. The Yellow roses were from the Staff at my school, The Lily's were from Grandma and Grandpa Cullen, Daffodils from Emmett and Rose, Pansies from Mum and Dad, the sunflowers from jasper and Alice, the bluebells from my family. The rest were from people from my school. Ha. All sending 'Get well soon' messages.

"Well i am offended," i looked at him. "Well when i got stabbed i didn't get so much as a card from the school and you get at $65 bunch of Yellow Roses." He laughed.

"Any news on Metropolis?" i asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Well, he got 2 years in Jail? That's justice i suppose." He whispered.

"What is the date today?" i asked.

"April 20th, Why?" he asked.

"Oh crap, i missed yours and Emmett's birthday," i groaned, slapping my forehead with my good hand.

"It's ok, you were kinda busy, you know being held hostage and all that." He joked.

"I'll make it up to you" i promised. I yawned. "I feel so tired. I'll call someone," i grabbed automatically for my table. "Where is my cell phone?" i asked. Jasper frowned.

"Well, Edward found it and I think that he still has it...Though it may have been destroyed." He mused. "I'll let you sleep" he said, struggling to get up.

"No don't leave me JJ," i said fighting against my eyelids.

"JJ? You haven't called me JJ since you were 8." He laughed, sitting on my bed.

"What being abducted makes you appreciate the little things," i laughed. He stroked my face lovingly,

"Sleep Bluebells, sleep." He said, using our old nicknames for each other. I couldn't help going to sleep, it was nice. It was a peaceful sleep, no dreams just sleep. It felt like there was a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and like there was breath on my face. I liked it. As i fluttered my eyes open, i was happy with what i saw. Edward was lying next to me, his eyes closed, sleeping. He looked so young it was cute, he looked so innocent and he needed the sleep. I snuggled in closer to his chest, he seemed to tighten his grip around me as i did, then i fell back to sleep in his very capable hands. I just wanted to be with Edward forever, like this, well not in a hospital bed. But the same theory applied.

OOOOOOOOO

I was awoken rudely once again by Emmett. Prying Edward away from me as i slept,

"Dude, what the hell you are doing?" i asked deliriously, eyes still closed.

"Some one was getting a little to comfortable," Emmett said curtly.

"Well i want him back, give him back to me." I groaned, reaching out to the air, i felt someone's hand and i just latched onto it. I opened my eyes, it was Edwards. He looked tired. "What the Hell Emmett, he was sleeping!" i cried. "Look at him; he's dead on his fucking feet." I pointed to him. He laughed. "What?" i asked

"Didn't know that you got an attitude when you turned blonde," Emmett sniffed

"I swear to God Emmett, any more blonde jokes, as soon as i get out of this place i will kick your ass." I warned, pointing to him.

"Bella, I and your Father need to talk to you about something." Mum said, interrupting me. Uh Oh. This cannot be good...


	26. Chapter 26

"What about Dad?" I asked warily, as he and mum walked slowly into the room. They were linking arms; Mum looked tired and looked as though she was expecting a bomb to go off. I was sure that this wasn't a good thing. Dad looked uncharacteristically serious, like actually serious. Dad sighed.

"Well your mother and I were thinking that, due to the events of the last academic year, you would benefit from a little bit of time away from LA." He said patting my hand, sitting on my left hand side. As much as I didn't want to agree with him, I sort of did. A couple of weeks away would be long enough. The Bahamas maybe?

"Like where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well we were thinking of Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's?" Mum whispered. That's when it hit me.

"Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's? Seriously? Mum isn't it a bit far for a couple of weeks?" I asked, waiting for her to say it so I could get angry.

"Well we were thinking about the whole summer actually," Dad inputted.

"What! The whole summer? The whole summer in Ireland? Are you being serious? I can't go there, it's so cold," I yelled.

"But they would love to have you Bella. You seemed to enjoy yourself last summer when we were all over there." Mum said pleadingly. Damn my sense of good fun.

" But I'm going to be over there all on my own! You're not going to be there are you?" I said, trying to be calm. Although I could hear my heart racing from the monitor.

"Well we would be coming for the first month," Emmett muttered.

"Traitor." I whispered. Emmett sniggered. I looked at Edward. He seemed in a daze. Like he wasn't really here, just in body. Great. Just great.

"Bella, I think that you should go. By the time that you are ready to be out of here it will be the end of May anyway. And the Mitchinsons house is being refurbished anyway, you need to rest." Jasper inputted from his bed. Was everybody against me? "So you all want me in the back of bloody beyond for 3 months?" I asked frantically. I knew I was being overly dramatic.

"Ireland isn't the back of beyond," Dad said sternly. "I know Mum and dad would love to see you,"

"Why can't I go to Grandma and Grandpa Swan?" I moaned. They were mum's parents.

"Because, Dad isn't feeling too well, Mum doesn't want you to catch whatever he has," Mum reasoned. That was bull. They were too close, they lived in New York. Of course you need the entire USA and the Atlantic Ocean to get away for three months.

"Please just say you'll think about it babe," Emmett asked. I sighed.

"Fine I'll think about it." I lied. There was no way in hell I was leaving Edward, not for such a long period of time anyway. Not when I had just got him back.

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Dad said. He smiled. I grimaced. I didn't like being out numbered. "We're going for Coffee, Em, and Jazz, want to join us?" He said, putting his arm around mum's shoulders.

"Rose and Alice are already down there," Mum added. At the mention of Alice's name, Jasper's eyes lit up, he got up slowly and walked out of the room with Emmett walking at his pace. So I was once again alone with Edward. He seemed to realize this too.

"Bella," he whispered. And he leaned in to kiss me. But these were not as passionate as our previous kisses, it seemed urgent and quick. As if he was afraid that there was only so much time left to us. When we withdrew. He looked like a zombie. That was a change. I was so used to him being my knight in shining armour, it looked strange to see him somewhat vulnerable.

"Edward what's the matter?" I asked scared of his response. He said nothing. Shit, this was not good. "Edward?" I asked again. His head flickered up.

"Your friends are nearly here I'm going to go and join the others, I'll see you later," he said, getting up swiftly. "Oh yeah, here's your phone, Jazz said you were looking for it." And he placed it on the table. He was cold and distant. I didn't like it. But he was right about my friends being there though. Two minutes after he left, they came in. Jacob, Ben and Angela. I was so happy to see them. But my happiness was overshadowed by Edward's sudden change of mood. Not that i wasn't surprised; i just didn't think that he would be tired of me so quickly. He not shown any kinds of inkling of wanting us stop this neither had he in that glorious month we had spent together. I picked up my Cell phone and looked at my background, it was of me and Edward, i was sitting on the Sand on the beach, he had his hands around my shoulders protectively, we looked so happy, it was simpler ,if not even more dangerous times. I couldn't stop smiling. My train of thought was interrupted by Jacob suddenly.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh. What? Oh sorry Jake, a lot of things on my mind, know what i mean?" i replied.

"It's ok. I just wanted to ask you something." He began. I noticed that Ange and Ben were not in the room.

"Go ahead," i muttered.

"About January, i just wanted to say I'm-"

"Don't even worry about it, I'm sure that you've realised that i wasn't exactly expecting it. Lets just forget that it even happened." I replied. He looked confused. "Friends?" I asked, extending my right fist. He smiled.

"Friends," he said, lightly touching it with his own. "So where is your boyfriend?" he looked around the room.

"He decided that he would give us all some privacy," i answered truthfully. Well i was right.

"Huh, ok. Well so anything new?" he asked.

"Well my parents are trying to ship me off to Ireland for the entire summer, you?"

"What? Ireland? Like in England!" he shouted

"Actually Ireland is an island off of England, not on the same piece of land," i replied.

"Well it makes no difference where it is, the whole summer?"

"Yep," i wasn't going to go, i just let them think i would consider it. Nothing could make me go. Well one thing could. But i wouldn't think about it, if i could help it. "To visit my Dad's mum and dad. Yipee,"

"Can i come over to visit you? Please, or Angela i just need to know that your-"

"Ok, I'm not going to go. So there won't be any need to get plane tickets just yet,"

"Bella, i know you and," he stopped suddenly.

"What Jake?"

"Nothing, i think i had better go."

"No please don't Jacob. I need some outside information. So what have i missed whilst i was away?"

"Well Lauren now hates you for taking Jess away from her, I take it you know about the whole Metropolis situation and i don't know if you should know about the next thing." He paused.

"What Jake, you have to tell me," i said

"It's about Edward," he muttered.

"I want to know."

"Well when he came back in today there was this Leggy blonde coming onto him. She's new, her names Tanya Denali." He stopped. I remembered to breath. So maybe that was why he was so distant. Figures, she was a tall blonde, beautiful no doubt. Well if he wanted her then he could have her, just don't expect me to be strung along.

"Really, what did he do?" i asked, trying to sound indifferent

"He blew her off," he laughed. Why did I doubt Edward when he obviously didn't want anybody but me? When Angela and Ben returned, we gathered in an intense discussion about weather Mr. Dawson, my homeroom teacher, and Mrs. Boxton, the principal, were having an affair. We came to the conclusion that they must be. Just not with each other. And about the pervy Maths teachers, Mr. Kranton and Mr. Tweet. It was 11 pm when the nurse came in ushering them out of here. I cried when they left. Afraid what would happen when they left. I promised to E-mail Angela the next day, much to her delight, and Jake and Ben promised to visit me in a couple of days. I hugged them all as they left. That was when Edward came in, as i kissed Jake on the cheek. He suddenly, looked very angry. Oh no. He came in after the Nurse left, i opened my laptop, trying to keep myself busy, trying not to think why he was suddenly in this foul mood. But it didn't work. Because as i conspicuously typed away, he sat on the chair that rested next to my bed, he was playing with his tiny Cell phone. Trying to keep my heart rate under control, i asked him again, which felt like the thousandth time that night;

"Edward, what is the matter with you?" then he replied with those immortal words that automatically mean that no good can come from the end of that sentence. Five words that , on that very night turned my world upside down, for a short time, once again.

"Bella, we need to talk," ...


	27. Chapter 27

"About what?" I asked, again trying to keep calm, typing away on my Laptop, even though I knew what he was going to say. He sighed.

"About us," he continued, standing up and then sitting on my bed. Shit. I carried on typing; praying that if I didn't stop then he wouldn't finish this discussion.

"Ok, let me just finish this-"

"No Bella, we need to talk now," He said, lightly pushing the top of my laptop down so that it was closed. He obviously meant it. Come on Jasper, Emmett, Alice, anybody. So that then he couldn't do this.

"What do you need to say," I asked, playing with the blankets on my bed with my fingers.

"Bella, you have no idea how difficult this is for me to say, especially after I have just gotten you back, I lost you for a month. But what I am about to tell you, will be ten times harder to do. Bella I don't think that we can be together anymore." He said, taking a deep breath. I tried to control my heart rate, but it wouldn't slow down. So I tried to keep a straight face instead

"Why?" I answered, leaning back onto the white pillows that lay behind my head, trying desperately to stop the tears from welling over my eyes and falling onto my cheeks.

"I'm not good enough for you Bella, not the other way around, I spent this last month, stressing about finding you, being with you again. When I saw you outside this room, well, I nearly jumped out of my skin with excitement. The first glimpse of hope I had had in a very long time. When I woke up and you were gone, my world started to fall apart. That's when I realised, that I am not good for you," he said, stroking my face tenderly. Talk about mixed signals.

"So you want to end it," I said, trying to keep a straight face again, these words were burning my mouth as I said them. It was almost like sacrilege.

"I have to, before I hurt you again," he whispered.

"That is bull Edward, how exactly have you hurt me?" I said, fiery with anger, the tears now falling freely, now not even bothering to attempt to calm myself.

"I let you get kidnapped right under my nose, I let you suffer for a month, when you needn't have at all if we had caught Mike that first week. It could have all been avoided if I had acted quicker." He said, now angry with himself. Good, let him feel a hundredth of what I was feeling right now.

"Edward, if you are going to talk shit then get the hell out." I muttered, he looked at me surprised.

"What? I need to explain-"

"No, you have said enough. You don't want to be with me anymore, that's fine for you. Ok, I will get over you eventually, but I am in a fragile state right now. So if I catch you in this room again, even to see Jasper, I will make you pay. Now get out!" I said, fighting with my heart, but ruling with my head. He looked at me dumbfounded, I was crying with my face in my hands, but it didn't matter. He was suddenly there, by my side, stroking my hair.

"Bella Cullen, have you ever heard the phrase, if you love something then you have to set it free," he mutter, oh my fucking god! How cliché. Now I was angry.

"Yes Edward I have, it was invented by a man who needed an excuse to break up with his girlfriend and wanted to get it together with her best friend! I'm just grateful that my best friend is your sister," I snapped, pushing his hand away from my face.

"Bella you have to understand, that if I am with you, then things that are out of my control will come after you, I cannot ever hurt you like that," he whispered. Then it overcame me.

"Edward, please, please don't do this," I begged, holding his hand, I something in his face for a second, hope? But he composed himself before I could identify it. "Edward, tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore and I will let you go right now, to go into the world, and get together with as many blonde hussy's as you like." I told him, pointing his chin up to my eye level.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I , love you too much to let this happen, so, my Bella, when I feel your hand upon my cheek, I feel, I feel…" he was struggling to get the right words, success, I had won this argument. "I feel the end." He said, pulling himself free of my grasp. Then my world collapsed. I could feel the darkness, not of unconsciousness, but of sadness come over me. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to prove that it wasn't real. "Goodbye Bella and I felt him kiss me on the lips for a second. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. But I was still alone. Jasper had not come up yet, but he would soon enough. Then it wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done to make him break up with me. All I knew was that, it never made sense for him to care about me, he was the six foot two Greek god that could have any girl in the school and he had settled for me. But he hadn't even settled for me. He had just gotten rid of me. And the tears rolled again. I don't know how long it was when Jasper came in, towing Alice. I quickly dried my eyes and it made me look puffy. Great.

"Bells, you ok?" Jazz asked, as he climbed into bed. Rose and Emmett had just walked in the door, followed by my mother.

"Yeah, never been better," I lied, but Alice gasped as she saw through me.

"He done it didn't he," she said angrily. As she tucked Jasper in. He looked confused. "NO!" Rose whispered. "The complete idiot," she whispered again.

"I didn't think he would do it whilst she was still in hospital, asshole," Alice said, coming to my bedside, and giving me a hug.

"Well you know what Edward's like, just being melodramatic, as always." Rose muttered darkly, walking over to my bedside again, leaving Emmett, Jasper and My mother looking thoroughly confused.

"We'll kick his ass when we get home. Don't worry about babes," Alice said, too cheerfully for my liking.

"No don't do anything," They both gave me a look, "His loss right?" I said.

"NO WAY!" Emmett and Jazz said in unison

"That Jackass dumped you?" Emmett shouted.

"In the hospital!" Jazz finished, "Dumb ass," he muttered. Then mum gave me a sympathetic look, and she walked over to me.

"If Bella doesn't want us to do anything about Edward, then we will _all_ respect her wishes. Even if we all want to throttle him." She said, patting my back.

"Mum," I said warily. "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead honey, we're all here for you," she said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I going to go to Ireland, this summer." I whispered. There was an awkward silence, because everybody knew why I was now going.

"Okay baby, I'll call Grandma and Grandpa in a couple of hours, but you all need to get some sleep. Girls I'll drive you home and Emmett can follow behind us.

"Okay then, bye babes," Emmett said, he bent down to kiss me on the cheek. "Are you sure that I can't do anything to him," he whispered.

"See if you can push him in the pool," I murmured back inaudible. He laughed back. It was funny.

"Done," he said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Bye dude, see you tomorrow." He replied. And then it was just Jasper and I. In the room, I never wanted to be in again.

_**Alice's POV**_

How dare he! I knew it was coming, but did he have no sense of timing? Seriously did he? She was unconscious for nine days, been awake for two, why did he have to do it now. I only hoped that he was in his bed right now, because if he was awake, and downstairs, then there would be hell to pay. Esme, was just driving in silence, Rose was looking motionless out of the Mercedes window. I didn't know what she was thinking, but she seemed very engrossed with her thoughts. We were at my house too soon; there was a light on in the living room. So he was up, good, I hope he is ready for what he is about to get. "Thanks Esme, I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital." I whispered, so fuelled with anger, I didn't bother to think of anything else. I stormed up the path and opened the door. He was there, sitting in the brown leather armchair, reading a book, with his expression drawn; he was usually very alert when reading.

"You Bastard!" Rose yelled as soon as she stepped into the door. He looked up. He seemed oddly serene.

"What the hell is your problem you complete imbecile! You have absolutely no tact. You do realise that right?"

"Alice, do you think that it wasn't excruciatingly difficult for me to do?" he got up and slammed the book onto a nearby table.

"Then why the hell did you do it then?" Rose inputted.

"Because, because, well you wouldn't understand," he mused.

"That is bull Edward. You have loved her since you first saw her, when she gave you that sugar, when you came back; it was so odd, you were too happy. Well I hope your happy now, because you just threw away the best thing in your life! I really hope you realise that," I spat,

"Edward, Bella has gone through enough in the past month and you unleash this on her. Well you anger me so much that I can't even form coherent sentences." She shouted in his face.

"I would think that you two would be on my side, seen as I am _your_ brother," he added, in a snare.

"If you asked as to choose between you and Bella, I have no doubt who it would be! Do you Rose?" we looked at each other

"No I don't Alice,"

"What?" he muttered

"Bella," we both said in unison. He looked shocked.

"She is going to put up with some tough shit in the next month, so you just, keep your mouth shut and don't step one of your pretty little hairs anywhere near that hospital." I growled, pointing at him.

"You would choose a girl over your own brother?" he asked.

"She is one of my best friends. You can choose your friends, but not you family, ever heard of that saying Junior?"

"Don't call me that." He whispered.

"Let's go Rose, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," we turned our back on him and left the room. He was paralysed by our apparent betrayal. Good. Let him be. Rose suddenly halted.

"Just so you know Eddie, she is going to Ireland in the summer. You proud yourself?" she spat then we walked away, thinking about our complete waste of a brother.


	28. Chapter 28

"And I think that we're done here," Alice smiled as she turned me around on the desk chair that sat in my bathroom in the hospital. It had been a month since Edward had been into see me. Jasper had gone home two weeks ago and I had been busy filling the silences since then. My laptop hade sufficed with going on facebook and looking on Harry Potter news. Stupid Warner Brothers, they delayed it for almost a year. These trivial things helped me to not think about the things that made me cry. As I looked in the mirror, I looked into my reflection. I was now a picture of health and that dreadful blonde hair had finally washed out! I was myself again. I was going home tomorrow morning and going to Ireland tomorrow evening. So all in all I had an entire afternoon in my home. I was glad I was going. I couldn't handle it, to be near him for 3 months.

"Wow, thanks Alice. I can't believe that I am a brunette again. I missed you." I said, gesturing to my mahogany hair. Stroking it through. But there was something in Alice's expression and Rosalie's for that matter; that showed how worried they were. Their smiles were hollow and I feel fake. "Guys, what's the matter? Do I have something on my face," I asked, stepping off the chair and walking into the patient's room. It was white washed and one of the many things that I wouldn't miss about this hospital. I sat on the pillows, my legs crossed and leaning back onto the wall.

"Well it's just that we're a wee bit worried about leaving Edward to fend for himself alone tonight." Rose muttered, looking at her shoes. They were staying over tonight, to keep me company.

"Why, he not being safe with Tanya?" I whispered bitterly. Tanya was his new girlfriend. Though I had yet to meet the girl. All I knew is that she was a blonde hussy.

"No it's just he has gone a little-"

"Crazy." Alice finished. Hmm. Suspicious.

"How so?" I asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

"He's going emo on our asses! He wakes up at six in the morning, walks to school with Tanya, doesn't talk or speak to us at school. Or course Emmett didn't help with chucking him into the pool but then when he comes home he just turns on his stereo, he makes a sandwich then goes back upstairs. He won't even eat with us. Mum and dad are thinking of getting a shrink on him. He doesn't even wash his hair. It's all greasy." Rose muttered in a hurry

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Edward's a big boy, and it's not as if he can't take care of himself."

"Yeah I guess, but you don't have to listen to the yelling in the middle of the night," she muttered, almost inaudible. I smiled. I desperately wanted to change the subject. They didn't need to know that saying Edward's name had almost made me choke. I had tried my very hardest not to even think his name let alone say it out loud. I hated him for doing this to me.

"Anyway lets just make you presentable for tomorrow, someone important is coming to see you," Alice replied, making an effort to lighten the mood.

"Is it the nice big men in the nice white Coats?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you," Rose added, smiling. Why didn't I like the fact that I was missing something?

OOOOOOOOO

"Come on Rose let me out of the damn car so I can walk down my street. It's been two months. I need to stretch my legs," I said melodramatically. We were at the top of my street and I really wanted to have a final walk down my street before I got shipped off to Grandma Veronica and Grandpa Patrick for the summer. Rose looked very cautious. Maybe she was under strict instructions not to let me out of her sight.

"Come on Rose, I promise I won't run off with a tall dark stranger and into the night," I pleaded. She sighed; she leaned forwards and muttered to the driver. The cab came to a sudden halt. I smiled.

"Don't be long Bella," she warned, wagging her finger in my direction warningly. I kissed her on the cheek and bounded out of the door.

It was a warm day; the sun was beating down on my face and neck. I was wearing a denim mini-skirt, with a navy blue vest top. As the cab drove away, I walked slowly down the street. Little had changed since I had last walked down this way. The Cesar's house was still immaculately groomed. The Collin's lawn was still overflowing with daffodils. The Nazirus' two Porches' were still gleaming from the fresh car wash they had only just been washed, obviously and the Ball's 3 boys were playing basketball, their mother was holding their baby sister. She was only a few months old. I couldn't remember what her name was. Sally or Carrie or something like that. Her mother waved to me as she walked by. I waved back. But there was a little further down that I gasped. It was exactly where the Mitchinson's old place had been. Opposite Alice's house. But it had been completely re modelled. I couldn't help but stop and stare at it. It was modelled on a Tudor Mansion; they had kept the balcony from the front of the house. A porch swing, it was just so classical, like the rest of the houses down our street, but yet so different. I ran my fingers through my hair, it was just so amazing. I turned on my heels and I faced the Masen house. That had not changed figures. I was about to walk down to my house when a voice that I had not heard in about two years spoke to me.

"Well, well, well. Isabella Cullen, I never thought I'd see the day that you wouldn't look pleased to see me." He whispered.

"It's Bell- Oh my god! James what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. The face of my Best friend. The face I had missed so much, the face that smiled when I threw my arms around his neck. His brown hair was gelled over slightly to have a slightly quaffed hair style. He spun me around, his arms around my waist.

"Isabella. Do I need a reason to live here?" he smirked. Putting me down on the grass, well I was standing on it.

"You've gotten taller, and have you lost weight?" I asked, touching his toned abs.

"So have you and you are developing along nicely I see," smirking to himself. I glowered at him.

"Seriously James, its Bella now." I said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. So I hear you know my new friends. Alice and Rose," he said suddenly.

"Yes, do you know they have a brother?" I asked, praying that he hadn't met Edward.

"Who Edward. Yeah. We get on fine, he's really cool actually. Why he is glaring at me I have no idea," he said, I turned around. There he was. Staring at us, holding a garbage bag in one hand and the lid to the bin in another, be seemed glazed over with rage. His eyes were blazing on me and there was an unusually cool breeze that filled the silence.

"Bella-" he said but I wasn't going to let him finish.

"Edward. I believe you have met my friend James here, I haven't seen him since I was 13," I interrupted.

"I just wanted to say-" he began again.

"We have to go," I said pulling James along with me, he was bewildered but he didn't really struggle. I really wasn't in the mood for a big confrontation. So I left the bitterness and the anger with Edward.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bella, what's going on?" James asked as I practically dragged him away from his own house and towards my own. Leaving Edward and all of my negativity behind with him.

"I'll explain later, I think," I whispered, chancing a look back at Edward, he seemed no different from when I last saw him, he looked normal. Not Emo like at all. Maybe they were both exaggerating. He sighed as he turned onto his heels and walked slowly up the driveway of his house. I stopped. He looked so helpless and alone. Maybe I should go over there and –STOP! That's not your job anymore, if she's so worried about him, Tanya can go and comfort him.

James had his muscled arms, which would even give Emmett a run for his money, around my waist. And I wrapped mine around his waist. It had been so long now. He must be nearly six foot, and he had gotten very handsome in these intervening two years. He had dimples when he smiled and when he frowned, hell if I wasn't so broken hearted, I would have made it my mission to be with him.

"So Bella, how's life been treating you? I hear that you're going to Ireland this summer," He smiled, holding my waist.

"Um yeah, for three months, spend some time with my grandparents." I replied, looking into his sparkly, blue eyes. He smiled down at me. "What about you?"

"Well, I went to Europe as you know, and had a lot of time to think about stuff. I shouldn't have left the way that I did. I am so sorry. I was hurt and angry and really bummed out, and I guess I just took it all out on you. You know what my dad's like; he was being all alpha male on my ass. And what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." He proclaimed, as we reached my house.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to be pissed off with you. I forgot." I grinned. "Yeah Jay, I forgive you. It's all in the past now anyway." He smiled, as he opened the door to my house. There was a general outcry. Cheering and laughing.

"Dude, can't you keep your hands of my baby sister for one minute," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, man. You weren't supposed to see her until we were with her," Rose grinned. One of the good things about my family and James, they knew he was just my best friend. Mum and Dad were sitting on the couch, wide smiles on their faces. The house had remained totally unchanged since I had seen it last, all those months ago. James and I sat on the other sofa, next to Rosalie; Emmett sat on the floor next to Jasper and Alice.

"So James, you been working hard, you know Baseball season when we return, you trying out for the school team? We are," Jasper said, pointing to Emmett and himself. I laughed them and Baseball.

"Yeah, so is Edward, I think." Rose muttered.

"Yeah, Alice, you know what's up with Edward, I just saw him and he was glaring at me like I had just stolen something from him." James laughed. Holding my hand. There was an awkward silence. They all looked at me then to James and back again, "Ooh, I see. So you two had a thing. That makes sense now. But Bella, honestly, you could do so much better .I mean he's an Emo. Though he looked a lot different today. He shaved." He stroked his chin.

"What, he looked like I always knew him to be. He looked fine to me. Maybe a little tired but there is nothing wrong with him that I could see," I commented, slightly bitterly, he didn't have to stay in a hospital for a month.

"Really, he looked like a normal person today?" Emmett asked, chuckling.

"Yeah,"

"You know why?" Jasper looked at Alice.

"We have a theory." She looked guiltily at Rose and then me.

"Well what is it?"

"We think it's because Bella came home today," Rose sighed. I looked down at my pedicured feet. That wasn't the reason. It couldn't be.

"I don't believe that," I whispered. There was an awkward silence. Dad broke it.

"So Bella, you all packed and ready to go?" he smiled at me warmly. I smiled back, leaning on James' right shoulder.

"Well yeah, just the stuff from the hospital, I guess. Can you bring any of the stuff I forget? We need Euros." I added.

"Yeah, I'm going to get them tonight. We're leaving tomorrow night, so we have time for some last minute stuff." Jasper added, looking sorrowfully at Alice. She smiled sympathetically.

"I can't believe we're not going to see you for eight weeks. It seems so long doesn't it?" Rose moaned.

"Rose lets go through this again. Mum and Dad and the guys are coming for the first month. Then Jacob, Angela and Ben are coming for the next two weeks. Then you and Alice are coming for the next two weeks after that. Then I'm going to be with Grandma and Grandpa for the last month." I explained exasperated. Then an idea came to mind. "James you have to come over!"

"What, when?" he smiled. He was looking forward to it already.

"With Rose and Alice, it will be great; you guys get on alright don't you?"

"Do we ever!" Alice exclaimed, Rose nudged her pointedly. "What? He goes shopping with us?"

"Please James, it will be a laugh, we can do all the stuff we used to do, and we can catch up and everything, please. Look at this face." I said, pouting. He grinned.

"Like I would miss it. We'll do-"

"Everything," I finished.

"I just wish you didn't have to leave so quickly. So soon after I saw you again." He whispered.

"I know, but at least I know we'll se each other again pretty soon," I smiled.

The afternoon was mostly spent like that, reminiscing and catching up on what I had missed when I was in hospital. I liked it. But all too soon, the clock struck and it was time for me to leave. That's when the goodbye's started.

"Be good Bells, I'll see you soon." Rose hugged me tightly. "I'll make Tanya's life a living hell for you," she breathed, so that only I could hear.

"Thanks, e-mail me," I smiled back to her. She had started to cry. I patted her shoulder and moved onto Alice.

"Alice, I miss you already," I said, holding her tightly.

"Yeah well, don't think I will let Edward forget about this," she muttered darkly. I frowned.

"Please don't start something with Edward over me; I'm not worth it,"

"On the contrary you are." She said smiling, I gave her a look. "Fine but take care of yourself."

"I will and Alice, please make sure he's ok, like not slashing his wrists or anything. This will be good, for both of us. And if necessary, say that I will kick his ass if he doesn't buck up his ideas," I whispered. She grinned.

"I've got to go now. I love you all" I said, feeling the tears rise.

"Wait Bella, I have something for you." James said, excited.

"What is it?"

"Come with me," he held out his hand and we ran out of the door. Past the cars, and up the street and right up to his house. We stopped. "Wait here," he said, gesturing me to sit down, so I did, on the grass.

I looked up above me. In the house opposite, there was a man, with bronze hair. Playing his piano. In the sound proof room, I had visited only once. Sat there, mesmerised, wondering what he was playing. Then there was a voice from behind me.

"Close your eyes Bella, I have a surprise for you," James laughed. I closed my eyes. I felt something cold and metal touch my collarbone and around my neck. A necklace? "Okay Bella, open them," I did, and on my neck sat a heavy metal locket, opened with a photo inside. A photo of us, just before he left. When I was 13 years old. I smiled.

"Thanks, it's beautiful. I can't believe you done this." Touching it lovingly. I saw my dad's Mercedes coming down the street.

"It was nothing really. Don't worry about it. It's just nice to see you smile." He stroked my cheek.

"I'm really going to miss you." I hugged him tightly.

"Me too. Now go, you shouldn't have to see a man cry."

"It's ok, you don't count," I laughed.

"Go!" he said, ushering me into the car. That's when I saw him. My Adonis. Standing by the window and when he saw me looking, for that slowest of seconds, he moved his right hand to touch the glass of his window. He looked sad, I felt sad, and waved a small wave to him in his depressed state. That was when my mission for the summer was created. To get over Edward Masen.

OOOOOOOOO

And as Bella Cullen drove to the airport for the first time that summer, she reflected on what may happen this summer. Adventure, forgiveness, Love and maybe even acceptance? Before she got on the plane, she looked around the crowded area, where holiday makers were rushing to get their various flights; she took one last look at LA. She saw Children crying, pleading with parents. Elderly couples sitting side by side, in some sort of grim understanding of what was going to happen. A pretty Blonde sitting next to her father, who's face was hidden behind the Airports paper, Hello's and Goodbye's and kisses being shared. As she turned away the father of the pretty blonde lowered his paper, only to be revealed to be her ex boyfriend. Having come to secretly see her off. He looked at the Strawberry Blonde sitting next to him, his current girlfriend. He was wishing more than anything that the girl sitting next to him was the one he gave away.

OOOOOOOOO

_To be continued in_

"_I Need You Too Much" _

That's right people "It's just him" is finished. The Sequel will take place after the summer. So I am working on "I need you too much" Comments please.


End file.
